Harry Potter and the Silver Dragon
by Kyran11
Summary: This is an AU story, that take place right after OOTP. It has a little bashing of some of the characters that we have come to love, and is total a HHr Story. there are also a couple characters of my own creation. read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1  Once More at the Drive

Once More at the Drive

The rain poured down out of the raven black clouds that had blanketed the sky over Surry for the pass week. The inhabitants' forces to take refuge deep with in their houses. Day and night had become one, only broken by the flashes of lightning. All praying that this horrible weather would move on and the normal July sun would once more grace they yards, gardens, and flowerbeds; that were now more muddy ponds. Well not all, a skinny teen lay on his bed, in the littlest room of number 4 Privet Drive didn't mind it, actually fit how he felt. The boy had vivid green eyes, un-kept blank hair that was rapidly approaching shoulder length with bangs that cover his forehead this was an improvement in his opinion; do to the fact that it coved his lightning bolt scar. The scar that was given to him when he was a baby, by the darkest and most evil wizard every. The scar the marked him Harry Potter, the boy who lived as previously said wizard. His glasses lay forgotten on his bedside table. 

The room it self was a lot like the teen, clothes and other small belongings were skated everywhere. Books lay opened and scatter across the floor and on the desk. The desk itself had a pile of at least twenty unopened letters on it, quills, parchment, four books two of which were laying open, and a few scattered newspaper clipping. The first had the heading of HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAME RETURNED. The second FUDGE FIRED! This was right beside the one that stated MINISTREY STARTS INQUIRY INTO FUDGE AND STAFF. Right beside that was SCRIMGEOUR NAME NEW MINISTER. And lastly and probably the longest clipping, SIRIUS BLACK! CLEAR OF CHARGES, BUT ONCE AGAIN TO LATE.

There was a sudden banging on the door, then loud footsteps heading into the room next door; Harry roll over, but nothing more.

"GET DOWN HERE BOY!" Harry shot upright and looked at the small alarm clock that was on the bedside table. Five thirty, how the hell did it so late. His uncle had come home form work and supper was probably already been made. The boy was laying back down when his uncle yell up at him again, "BOY! YOU WILL DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND DEAL WITH THIS FREAKS!" at the last word the boy grabbed a think stick that was on his bed table, put on his glasses and run out of his room. He had only made it to the top of the stairs where he collided with a young pink haired woman. Both managed to catch them selves before they fell down the stairs. '

"Wotcher, Harry, why didn't you come the first time you were call. It could have saved Dumbledore sending me up; and you nearly killing…" she froze here eyes fell on Harry's now pale face.

"Dumbledore here? It too soon for me to leave. What Happened Tonks? Who did Voldemort he get? Please don't say Ron or Hermione."

The woman grabbed Harry's shoulder "Harry, relax he who must not be name hasn't done anything since the ministry in June." A little life returned to Harry's face.

"Then why are you here and Dumbledore?"

"Umm… I think I should let Dumbledore or one of the other explain that." And with that she turned and walked down the stairs, once she got to the bottom of them she turned and saw that Harry hadn't even moved. "Well they rest of the groups in the living room. Come on." Harry quickly followed Tonks into the living room where he found his uncle who was a combination of pruce and white. His aunt who was white with fear. Tonks in her usual pink hair. The last real marauder Remus Lupin, and the ex-auror Mad eye Moody. Who was standing next to the window. In an armchair that Harry never remember ever being there was the his head master of Harry's school Dumbledore. Harry opened his mouth to say something when his uncle cut him off. "BOY! WHY DIDN"T YOU WARN US THAT THEY WERE COMING." Harry turned to his uncle anger in his eyes

"VERON I DIDN"T KNOW THEY WERE COMING SO BACK OFF BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Harry raised his wand and pointed directly at his uncle. At this the uncle shrunk back to the wall.

"Well boy if you had read the twelfth letter in that stack you got up on your desk there the second one you received from Remus it would of told you that we were coming."

"Well Moody I didn't so you mind telling me why the lot of are here."

"Well Harry." All eyes had turned and landed on Dumbledore. "We are here to escort you to the reading on the last wishes of your Godfather." His voice turning grim and almost lifeless, there was no twinkle in his eyes as he said this. The room fell awkwardly silent, around the room Lupin and Tonks looked depressed, Moody unfazed, Harry paler then even his aunt. It was at that moment that Vernon got enough courage to talk again.

"So you he will not be come back after this reading of this Will, right?"

"Mr. Dursley. Your nephew will have to come back and stay for at least another two to three weeks, before he can truly leave for the year." The look of Vernon's face told Harry that this was far too long to put up with him.

"Well Albus. I think it time we get going. they will be expecting you there in a couple minutes."

"Quite right, quite right there. Alright gather around." Harry moved toward his head master and saw that he had produced a silver medallion that had a dragon engraved in it. Harry assumed that it was a portkey. He was a correct in this the moment all five member of the group touched it; a familiar tug behind the navel and the ground disappeared. It reappeared a moment latter but this time it was colder and harder then the living room they had left. When he managed to untangle him self from Tonks and get up he noticed that they were now standing in the middle of Gringotts; and three goblins where hurrying towards them. When then got to them then quickly bowed then the center one spoke up. "AH Mister Dumbledore, right on time. If you and your company please follow us we will lead you to the privet room where the last rights will be read. But only those indicated will be allowed to enter."

"yes of course we understand that." And with that he swept off right behind the goblins. Then walked through a door on the left and down a long marble hallway till they came to a set a large double door at the very end. Then the goblins turned and the one of the left spoke. "For the reading, we awhile the company of one Albus Dumbledore, a one Remus Lupin, a one Harry Potter, and a one Nymphadora Tonks, to join those who already inside awaiting the reading."

"I'll be right here making sure nothing bothers you." Said Moody as he took his post right next to the door; the rest of the group entered the room.

There was five large comfortable armchairs set in set in a half circle around the small desk, which had a very old looking goblin sitting behind it with three or four pieces of paper in his hand. In the farthest chair to the left sat a person Harry couldn't see who it was do to the heavy black cloak that was draw tightly around the person. Not even the person's hand were expose.

"umm…umm…" said the old goblin. Now that all party that were indicated in this the Will of Sirius Black. Please stand when I say your name. Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter. Miss Tonks, and Mr. T. the cloaked person on the left stood up and spoke. It was a soft and sweet voice, the voice seem to take away some of the guilt and anxiety from Harry. "As I have already stated and have brought and shown you what was needed I am sitting in as per requested do to the fact that Mr. T is currently indisposed."

"Ahh… Yes… Yes…Miss Kaylian. Now lets us begin.

I Sirius Black last member of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black here upon my death request that these my last wish should be followed. First to my former school of Hogwarts I leave one sixteenth of my family fortune, this is to be left in charge to the head masters of the time. Next to my best remaining friend Remus Lupin I leave the summer cottage and a quarter of my family fortune so that you will always have a safe haven to stay. Next to the only extended family I consider still alive. Nymphadora Tonks. I leave three sixteenth of the family fortune. Lastly to my Godson Harry Potter. I leave Grimmuald Place and all of the rest of the Black possessions. I also entitle you with the rest of the Black Family Fortune. I also leave you the balance of your family fortune that was left in my care. Lastly to the position of your guardian until your coming of age I would of place in the hands of either the Remus or Tonks; but your parents saw to it that if I should die before your coming of age that you would have a guardian. So for the name of that guardian I must leave for the remainder of your parents will be read.

Well that is it." Said the old goblin, "Now onto the last part of Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter's will that was disclosed until this time.

We Lily and James Potter have decided do to the war that if Sirius Black, our sons Harry James Potter Godfather is to die before our son comes of age. His next guardian if still living is to be our good friend Thex. If Thex is died we leave it to the his Godfather to select his next guardian. If He does not do so then we will leave him if the care of Albus Dumbledore.

Well that is it we of course must have all of you sign the proper paperwork to have all the gold and land transferred to your name and all but other then that."

"Just hold on one moment. Then who is the guardian because Thex died during the first war." Remus was on his feet.

"He is not dead Mr. Lupin." At this all head turned to the young lady on the left. "He has merely been predisposed for the last seventeen years."

"What do you mean predisposed, we saw him die, we carried his body out of the rumble. I was there. How old are you? You probably never seen battle or forced to take a live have you little girl…" that was all Remus was able to say before a quarter staff had found it mark across his stomach.

"You talk of things you do not know." All claming aspects of her voice were gone, it was now cold and commanding. Then she turned to Dumbledore, "Sign the paperwork quickly then bring Harry back to his Aunts as quickly as possibly then medallion should reactivate in about ten minutes. I must return to the keep and tell him of these new developments. His return may be soon then he had planed." Then she turned reached under her cloak and produce something he couldn't she. She dropped it and the next thing Harry saw was a explosion of silver flames and she was gone. At once Dumbledore turned to the goblin, "the paperwork as quickly as possible thank you."

Nine and a half minutes latter the group on five was once more standing in the middle of Gringotts "ok every one just a figure now." All of the group touch the medallion and a moment latter they were once more standing in the middle of the Dursley's living room. "Um… Professor who was the girl? and who is Thex?"

"The girl would seem to have been an ambassador of Thex. Judging she knew about the medallion, and here skill fighting skill, and her means of transportation. As for who is Thex, he was a friend of your parents and beyond that I believe he should enlighten you. So until we come and get you good bye Harry." This was follow by four loud cracking sounds.


	2. Chapter 2  Intoductions and Goodbyes

Arthur Notes: First and Foremost: I do not own The Harry Potter Series, or its original characters, J.K Rowling does. But this story and the new characters are mine.

CHAPTER 2

Introduction and Goodbyes

Harry was left to ponder who Thex was. He found his house desired so he walked to the fridge and got some food then walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He ate then sat down on his bed. _What did he actually know about his new guardian. Well other then his name was Thex. There was the fact that he had been a friend of his parents. Then there was everything Lupin had said. But that couldn__'__t be true could it. _Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping on the window. He look to find four birds at his windowsill, one was his own snowy white owl Hedwig. Another was Pig's who was his best friends Ron's owl, which was given to him by Sirius. _Hold on normally when Sirius, WOW I actually said his name. I feel an unbearable pain but. _He shook it out. Another was a normal bran owl. And the last was a beautiful silver bird that Harry never seen. Grabbing the letter that each carried. The Hedwig and Pig's flew over to the dresser and grab a drink of water from Hedwig caged then other took of the moment that they were relived of the load. He looked at the letter from Hedwig it was from Hermione, he looked at. _I__'__ve ignored her and everyone else for the last week, why not continue. I mean I know they are gonna have some comforting to say. And also tell me it wasn__'__t my fault. But you know what I don__'__t care. _So he put Hermione letter on top of the stack of letter on his desk. This was quickly joined by the one from Ron. Next he looked at the letter from the bran owl it was from Gringotts, which in his opinion was important enough for him to open and read.

Dear Mr. Potter.

We are sorry for you lose but we are pleased to inform you that your money has been moved from your three vaults into one vault. The new vault's key will be given you on your next visit. Secondly we would like to inform you that your total monthly interest gained is eight thousand nine hundred and forty two gallons. And all the paperwork that you signed earlier today was all cleared including the rights to the house.

Our condolences Gringotts

Harry had to read over the monthly interest several time before picking up the letter. He picked up the last one, which was made of a think pure white parchment, and was addressed in silver ink _Master Harry James Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive._ Harry turned to find it sealed with Silver Wax and had the coat of arms of a dragon with an overlay what looked a wolf, a hawk or Engle, and what was unmistakably a phoenix. He ripped open the letter to find the same silver ink and find hand.

Master Harry J. Potter.

Let me first introduce myself. I am your new guardian, and good friend of your mother. Lord Thex. This letter must be short do to the fact that now do to your parents charged me as your guardians I must see that every that must me made ready for September is made ready by the end of the night. So till tomorrow at noon Master Potter

Yours truly your friend and guardian

Lord Thex

Thex look at read over, reading the point Lord Thex over and over. And the part about him being here at noon.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry's head shot up, looking at the clock night o clock._ Must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours. Hold on there is sun coming through the window. It morning. _ Harry not wanting to get his uncle any madder at him got up quickly, and ran down the stairs. Then walked into the kitchen, to find his aunt leaning against the stove his uncle sitting at the table waiting his cousin was nowhere to be seen. "SO WHAT DID YOU GET?"

"What do you mean?"

"You went to someone or another will reading. Banks only summon people to those when then are gonna receive something. So what was it?"

"That is none of your business." Vernon's face turned red as he got up grabbing Harry's arm just above the wrist. Harry looked down to see that the in the hand that his uncle was trying to get at was the two letter he had been reading early. But by the time he tried to do something about it, his uncle had already grabbed the letters from him.

"Well let's see… Gringotts …. Vaults transferred to one vault… MONTHLY INTEREST GAINED SEVEN THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED AND FORTY TWO GALLONS!!!… Paperwork… HOUSE CLEARED!… Boy what is the mean of this, and what's a gallons."

"It's the highest dominion of Money that their kind has. Think it's a large gold coin." Harry's eyes fell on his aunt.

"IS THIS TRUE." Harry simple nodded his head. "Can you get them changed into normal money?" Once more Harry nodded. Good then we will take you to London latter today and we are going to this bank of your. Is Gringotts and you are gonna arrange for half of the monthly interest to be transfer to normal money each month and sent here. Do I make myself clear! And what this about a house?"

"It was my Godfathers, it five stores tall and quite big in a muggle community in London. We can go see before the bank. That is if you want." Harry new that going to the house was probably his best chance of getting away from his Uncle and Aunt.

"No not today I think we can do that next weekend you know go and spend some time there. Now what's this other letter about?"

"Oh… um… if from a friend of my godfather and parents, he had just heard about my godfathers passing away, and sent me a letter to say that he was sorry." Vernon looked at Harry, as if he was trying to determine if he was lying by his pulse.

"Ok here are the letters. Now I except you to be down here at eleven with everything you need to go to this bank." With that Harry nodded then turned and walked up to his room.

He sat down on his bed to think about what he was gonna do. _Of course he didn__'__t love all the money he had. But this time he would have a thousand times more_. _But giving it to the Dursley was not gonna happen. There was always the hope of losing them in Diagon ally. Or maybe I could write a letter to the order trying to get help from them. Or even Hermione. But no he had only written one-liners to the order since the summer started. And Hermione well, he was not about to go there, not yet at least. Think there had to be something. Anything. What the hell is shining in my eyes? He looked down to see the silver ink shining the light into his eyes. That__'__s it I just have to stall for an hour, and pray to God that his guardian would show up on time. _He got up went and took a shower, got dressed in his finest clothes, grabbed his money bag and his wand then started to gather his clothes and book and other belongings from around the room. At eleven he walked down the stairs to find his uncle and aunt and cousin standing with their shoe on and jackets in their hands standing by the door. "Well come on."

"One moment Uncle I like a word with you and my Aunt." His uncle shot him a look.

"What is it boy."

"Well seeing as I am gonna be giving you guys thousands of pounds per months. I think it's only fair that some things change around here. First I think we can start working on calling me by my name. Second I think we can get rid of the St. Brutus's and come up with a story like um… they said the that the criminal boy of me was cured and that I excepted into a small prep boarding school up north were my parents went to school for the last two year of my schooling. And let's say next year you three treat me as a normal member of this family. Oh and we go shopping in London for the rest of the day and I will buy my own clothes."

"What makes you think you can make such demands."

"Well to start with you are asking for my money. Second to get it we have to go through a bar and a entire street full of my people who all I have to say is that you three are attacking me and you three would either end up dead or no long looking human."

"Ok… boy, the school thing can change, but we will be coming up with a name for the school. Sand the shopping idea we can do if you can arrange for the first payment today. The treating you as part of the family will depend if you disappear and the money stop coming. If it dose that, the answer is No. and the name well…" after twenty minute of debating, which was to short of a time for Harry. They had come to an agreement for all the terms and were now making his way down the drive to Uncle Vernon's car. They were just getting into the car when a black minivan pulled into the other side of the drive.

A moment latter a girl with bushy brown hair came rushing out. And managed to hook around Harry's mid section, and gave him a bone crunching hug.

"Her…mion…e… wh…at … a…r…e…y…o……u …"

"You know dear that if you don't let him go he will die and." That was all it took for her to let go. "Sorry Harry." Her checks turning slightly red.

"Thanks, now what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get the letter I sent yesterday morning?" At this Harry turned a little red.

"You did but you didn't't read it like everyone else's."

"Well umm… I … really want to hear everyone saying that it wasn't my fault and stuff like that. But you didn't't answer the question."

"Well if you had read you the letter, it would of told you that I was gonna visit cause no one was getting any response from there letters. And well everyone is worried." At this Vernon gave Harry a look of near death.

"Umm… Hermione, I just need to talk to my uncle for a moment." Harry turned and ushered his uncle away from Hermione and her mother. "Ok seeing they are here how bout we postpone the trip to London a couple hours and then I see about you guys getting the first month full interest and if we stay the night I will pay for it."

"An hour. Ok" Harry nodded and was about to turn back toward the four others. When his uncle grab his shoulder. "What's her mom anyway?"

"Oh she a dentist, a normal woman, no magic in her."

"So Hermione you want to come in a we can talk."

Ten minutes latter Harry and Hermione where up in Harry's room each with a glass of lemonade and were sitting on the bed. _Thank goodness I tidied up earlier._ "umm.. So how are you?"

"Not bad down to three potions a day."

"Oh, about that, I'm"

"Don't even say you are sorry Harry. I chose to follow you into the ministry and none of what happened there was your fault."

"But If I had listen to you none of us would of gone and in turn"

"Harry no. you can't think like that. And you know it. But I see you got enough mail." Hermione hand gotten up during her last comment and was now fingering through the pile of letters. Harry look at her then at the stack of letters. _Wow she looks great. She is getting more control over that hair. Those jean look. __**Harry! She is your Best Friend.**__ So what if she wants more. __**So what if she does. Think about how unfair it would be you can**__**'**__**t spend time with her, cause that would put her number two on Voldemort kill list. And then there is the prophecy. **__Your right._

"Harry are you alright?"

"Huh… ya I was just thinking."

"Thinking about want Mr. Potter?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that Mrs. McGonagall would be proud of.

"I was tried to come up with a very good excuse for why I haven't read them or write back."

"You are such a bad liar Harry. So why don't you tell me what you were really thinking about." Harry opened his mouth to say something when Hermione spoke up. "Oh and don't say Sirius cause if you were you wouldn't of been smiling."  
_Shit now what. Um__…__ I can__'__t tell her the truth can? __**Why not? **__Cause that would be awkward and __…__well we are friends and I don__'__t want to ruin that. __**What**__**'**__**s the worse that can happen?**__ Well look at the Cho thing. __**Point taken.**_

"Earth to Harry, is someone home."

"Huh…"

"Wow Harry that's twice in ten minutes you zoned out on me."

"Sorry I … well I was … I was just … um…" this cause Hermione to giggle. "What?"

"Well the only other time I've ever seen you this flustered was when you talked to Cho."

_Oh Shit, shit, shit!!! __**Think of something or she is gonna caught on.**_

"So other then the potions how are you?" _that was horrible. __**It could have been worse.**_

"Well worried, bout you mostly and how badly I did on my O.W.L.'s other then that. Not much seeing it still first weekend of holidays. But how are you." Harry was about to answer when a cry from his cousin the went through then entire house.

"DAD! A LIMO JUST PULLED UP INFRONT OF THE HOUSE." Instantly Harry and Hermione were at Harry window; and sure enough a long black limo had pull up in front of the house.

"Harry were you guys excepting anyone at noon?"

"No." then it click noon. "Yes. Or at least I was. But I didn't't. it can't be."

"Harry what is it?" but she didn't't get an answer cause Harry was already through the bedroom door making his way to the front door.

By the time he managed to open to the door. The rest of the people in the house had made it to the door and two people in heavy black cloaks were only a few feet from the door. The moment the first reached the door, to small slender hand came up and removed the hood to reveal the person's head. The person was a young woman probably no older then Harry or Hermione. She had wavy raven black hair that was half way down her back. Her features were shape with a lightly tan skin. And bright blue eyes.

"Ah Master Potter so good to see you again." All eye turned to Harry. He was save an explanation by the second person arriving at the door.

"Ah Harry it been to long since I last saw you."

"Last saw me. Um I don't even know who you are."

"Can't you guess seeing I told you I would be here today at noon? And as for the last time I saw you that would be on day before Tom kill your parents."

"Who the ruddy Hell are you."

"Now Harry I'm disappointed with you. I would have accepted you to tell your aunt and Uncle that your new legal guardian would be here at noon."

"WHAT NEW LEGAL GUARDIAN!"

"I was appointing it yesterday at the read of the last right of his previous legal guardian."

"SO HE OWES US THOUSAND OF DOLLAR AND WE ARE GOING UP TO LONDEN LATTER ON TO COLLECT IT FROM THAT BANK OF HIS LATER TODAY."

"Kaylian if you would please take Harry up stairs and make sure he is all packed up and then bring his trunk down to the car. Mrs. And Miss Granger I think your stay here is over pleases leaves." Both Hermione and her mother got the hint and hurried out the house. "Now if you three will please going into the living room I have some things to discuses with you."

"YOU WILL NOT BE STEPPING A FOOT IN HERE!"

"Unless you want all your neighbors' to hear, and trust me this is not one of those conversation that you want them to hear. Then you will go into the living room." At this the young lady nodded then grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

Harry quickly gathered the last of his stuff from around the room and managed to get it all into the trunk he was just about to close it when the young lady spoke up.

"How about your letters."

"Um… pass those here." Harry quickly grabbed them from her then stuffed them into the trunk and closed it.

"Ok, let's get down to help umm… Thex." The girl laughed.

"If anyone down stairs need help it would be your Uncle and Aunt." Both when down Harry carrying his trunk, it was more like him dragging his trunk and the girl carrying Hedwig and her cage.

They re-entered the living room to see Vernon red faced furious looking.

"You expect him to give you more money. For the past sixteen years you have gotten nine hundred pounds a month to help take care of him. And yet he lived under the stair for the first ten years. He is forced to work around the house and the yard, just to allow eating. And in general treated like shit. I will make sure that you pay every pound that you have received, back to him before I done with you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" The other man lowered his hood, and his shoulder length curly black hair, brushed back. He eyes turned from a dazzling blue, to malicious black.

"NO! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DO WHAT I AM DOING. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND WILL BE LUCKY TO ESCAPE WITH OUT BEING CHARGED!" his voice change and taking a very harsh and dangerous tone. Vernon shrunk back against the fireplace the look of utter terror on his face. It was at that moment that seven loud cracks were heard and the six people in the living room turned to see Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and N Tonks, walking into the living room. Dumbledore eye didn't't have any twinkle left in them nor did his face look happy.

"Thex you can not take him from this place. For the"

"Albus, I know of the blood protection."

"Yet you would still take him."

"Yes Remus, I would. There is only so much his blood can protect him from. I on the other hand. Can do so much more for him."

"Like what."

"Remus my old friend, I do not except you to under stand. But I was the best auror during the first war. I have only increase in strength, power, knowledge, skill, and wisdom over these last seventeen years."

"Your point is Albus knows what is best."

"Nymphadora isn't it."

"It's Tonks!"

"Ok, Tonks, ask Albus how well he has handled the last sixteen years since Tom kill Harry parents. Ask him of the mistakes that he has made over the past six year with Harry. The mistakes that have cost many dear lives are, including your dear late cousin."

Both Remus and Tonks look between Dumbledore, and Thex.

"Even if he has you won't take he out this house Thex." Every one turned to see Moody, Bill and Mr. Wesley walk into the room leading Hermione and here mom.

"Moody, so good to she you again. But you are mistaken." And with that he removed his wand, and with a simple flick of his wrist Harry's trunk flew toward his other hand that he out stretched. Just before it hit him it shrunk down so that it fit within his hand. Then put it within his cloak.

"Kaylian take Hedwig and her cage out to the limo and take the limo to the place we discussed." She nodded and disappeared.

"Now Albus we will see you on the First of September. And I trust you will not hinder us." The he turned to Vernon. "I will arrange for the delivery of the legal paperwork and the changes." He turned to Harry. "Time to go Harry." Then there was a small pop and Kaylian was back her hair ruffled. "Um there's a problem."

"Albus call your boys off. Or else I'll"

"Thex I know you are good and all. But there are sixteen of us. And Albus is with us."

"Very well Thex."

"Albus you can be serious!"

"I am Remus. He needs this just as much as Sirius and James need that road trip. Plus he will be in the best hands and will probably have a ten man guard on him where ever he goes."

"Harry if you want to say bye to anyone this would be the time." Harry walked up to Remus. "I'll be fine. If Dumbledore is consenting I'll be fine." He hugged Remus. Then walked over to Hermione. "Thanks for coming over. It meant a lot to me." Then he walked over to his guardian. There was a series of loud cracks and the room was left with only the Dursley's Hermione and her mother, Harry, Kaylian, and Thex.

"Let us leave." And with that Thex ushered Harry out of the house and into the limo.


	3. Chapter 3  Question and Stories

CHAPTER 3

Questions and Stories

Once the limo was on its way to its destination that any conversation started. It came from Kaylian. "So Harry, that girl, Hermione, was she your girlfriend right." Harry whipped his head around to look at her. "What! Um … no we just been very good friends since first year. But we aren't't going out. Actually my other best mate fancies her."

"Oh sorry. It just looked like she liked you. And she came to visit you and…"

"Kaylian leave the poor boy alone, about girls and their inner thinking. He has too many other things to think about." After the light rebuke, Kaylian slightly blushed then turned away. The Thex turn and faced Harry. "Harry I am guessing that you have some question for me."

"Ya, I was wondering about you. Because Lupin said you died and they buried your body. Then there was my parents will that said you were a good friend of my moms."

"Ah Lily." He shook his head. "Ok me. Well my name is Thex and I am the same age as your parents would be and Lupin is. I was in the same year as them. I was also in Gryffindor. Never really became one of the marauders. But did tag a long with them a few times through out the years. And helped them pull some there bigger pranks. After I graduated. Top of the class from Hogwarts; your father and me went into the Auror training program. I finish in a third of the normal time. And see as the war was just beginning I was put into the field. I quickly passed through the ranks of the auror's. Then there was the biggest catch of my carrier. I was tracking two death eaters that had attack one of the head of a department from the ministry at there home. When they met up with another ten Death eaters. I of coursed call for back up. But then they were getting ready to leave and I couldn't't let them get away. So I attacked. Had disarmed and disable half of them before they knew I was there. Then I fought off the other six. By the times my reinforcement arrived, which were lead by your father, got there I had captured all twelve. After that I was promoted to second in command."

"Wow."

"Ya I was up there. I out ranked Moody. Even though I think because I disappeared before the end he caught more then me. And even the head that took over after me and that head during the war died.'

"Ya then how did you."

"I'm getting there. Harry relax. It was about six months after being promoted. There was only me, one new be, and the head of the aurors' at headquarters. And we got a report that ten death eaters were attacking a muggle apartment building. Of course we sent for more men but the three of us went straight away. We appeared right in the thick of this and took out the ten but we lost the new be. We were just finishing binding them and covering the man we lost when we were hit by a second wave of death eaters. This wave it was led Tom himself. We fought for only a couple minutes before three killing curse were sent at the other man who had just had his cover blow up. Only one hit the man. The other two hit supports for the building. That battle took a very downhill turn I was just inside a building they were all out side. And had managed to get to the first set of death eaters and were riving them. I was about to run when saw coming down the street the cavalry."

"Calvary?"

"Ya the Order of the Phoenix, every member, lead by Dumbledore himself. I being a member, the warning had sent that I was in trouble. It was then that eleven killing curse were sent at me. I don't how I survived without a curse hitting me. but they didn't't miss the building supports it came down, the last thing I saw was the order take the death eaters and Tom and some other disappear. I sent my patronus towards James; as the building came down on me. The next thing I remember was walking upon a white bed in an old Victoria mansion with four house elves looking after me. I ended up getting at out end of September a year latter. And started looking for James and Lily I heard that Tom himself had marked them for death. I also heard that Lily had you. Lily only travel by portkey then I had to use all my ability to intercept her. That took me two weeks to do. And at first she didn't't believe that it was me. But after seven or eight hours of convincing she believed me and told me everything that had happened. How Scrimgeour was name the new head of the aurors, how Crouch Sr. had given the aurors the power to kill shortly after the battle. Which Order member that had died, lastly she arranged to meet me again this time with James. I meet them two days latter. And they told me about the prophecy, and about their plan to go into hiding. I agreed with their plans, I also told them I would go and see about creating and training of an army. That if your plan failed. At least we cannot give up with out a fight. I was gonna leave shortly after Halloween… on Halloween I felt that something was wrong and by the time I figured it out what was bothering me, and got to your parents place. I was Hagrid leaving with you. I can out and confronted Sirius. He told me the truth of what happen, and his plan. He was gonna leave when I asked him first to help we recover what I could for the house before the muggle authorities got there. So we got what we can and I sent it to Gringotts before setting off latter that night for North America where I create the army as I planed."

"So what's this army?"

"The arm is the Draconian Army."

"Does Dumbledore know of it?"

"Yes, over the last year we have been attacking Tom's supports in North America. Dumbledore heard of us during his time of exile from Hogwarts and come looking for us. He found us to although he at first was believed to be one of Tom's spies so my men were gonna kill him. If I hadn't of been out that night with the patrols they would of. It was then that I told him what had happened. And we talked about what had happened since the time I left. He talked a lot about you and what you managed to accomplish."

"Kaylian said that you would have to return earlier then planed. And you said the same thing in the letter you sent. So why were you coming back before you became my Guardian?"

"After Sirius died he got in contact with me. And arranged that for the new school year that me and some of my men come and help defend Hogwarts and the surrounding area. He was also concerned with transporting you to Gringotts and back home for the reading of Sirius' will. So I arrange for the portkey to bring you there and home."

"So that medallion was …"

"Yes Harry that was the medallion of a Draconian Knight in training."

"Knight in training?"

"Yes when they are accepted into the Draconian order, the receive the medallion. Upon completing his or her training the engraved dragon is replaced with an encrusted dragon of a stone. Either Ruby, blue Sapphire, Emerald, yellow Opal, black Opal, or a Silver dragon with a different stone eyes. Each stone represented a different are of the order."

"Like Healer, Solider, government, Teacher."

"No, not really. Each draconian knight is trained in both magical and non-magical forms of combat. Each reaches a level of an auror in there magical ability. And are very advanced in combat. But each of the different stone represents the different specialization. Any draconian knight can fight but one in the specialized in foot combat is given a medallion with a blue sapphire encrusted dragon. Emerald represents the Calvary; the yellow Opal is the archer or artillery. The black opal is that they are the elite core that are specialized in all area. And the silver Dragons with the different eyes are part of an even elite guard. That is charged with the protection of the commander. And are the most feared group of soldiers on both continents of America, Asia and Australia and the pacific islands."

"Wow, and who is coming to Hogwarts?"

"Well me and the commanders haven't decided the size of the caliber of the troop we are sending to Hogwarts."

"Um… sir, we have arrived at the address that you gave us to take you, after well picked up Master Harry." Came a high pitch and sweeky voice.

"Thank You, Sally. Kaylian grab Hedwig and her Cage please."

With that Thex opened the door of the limo and got out. Harry and Kaylian right behind him. Thex looked up and down the street as they walked up the walk that Harry could of swore appeared right in front of them. They walked up to the door; which looked to be made of medal. "Harry if you please, just tab the door with your wand please." Harry looked at his new guardian as if he was insane, but followed his instructions. He pulled out his wand and tapped on the door. To his amazing the door swung open.

"Grimmuald Place!"


	4. Chapter 4  Why Here?

CHAPTER 4

Why Here?

"Yes Harry, your house. Now if you mind moving in so that the rest of can come in."

"But what … I don't understand; this is the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Was the headquarters. After Sirius died. This place lock its self till the rightful owner reopens it, and as the first time since the reading of the will." Harry felt as if all the air was knocked out of him. "Now Kaylian and Harry please go into the kitchen well I put up the anti-appearing and anti-portkey wards. And close the flu connection." Five minutes latter Thex entered the kitchen.

"Um… Thex." Thex put up his hand to silent Harry.

"Sally, Mattie, Whisper, Beny." There was four small pops and four house elves appeared right behind Thex. "You four know what to do." All bowed slightly then rushed out of the room. "What did you want to ask Harry?"

"I was gonna ask why we are here? And now what are the house elves doing here?"

"Well to your first question. This is probably one of the most secure houses in all of Britain. And by the time both me and you are finish here it will be the second most secure homes in Britain. It also is very close to both the ministry and Gringotts, the rest of the wizarding world. Second of all this is a magical house. This means that with only a few minor adjustments it will be the perfect house for you. And lastly, part of your training is to lean to deal with mental attacks. This house, which has many memorize that are painful for you to deal with is in itself attacking you mentally. As for the House elves. They are here to finish what the some of the Order was trying to do for the last year and that is making it once more livable."

"Ya about that is the Fidelius charm still active? And what are we gonna do with the portrait of Mrs. Black?"

"The Fidelius charm that Dumbledore cast on this house is no longer active. And that is the first thing we are gonna work on. I am gonna work on teaching you how to cast the Fidelius charm. So that you may become the secret keeper for your house. As for the portrait of Sirius mother, I hope that the elves will be able to remove it."

"Ah… but isn't that a very advance charm to learn?"

"Yes but it is doable if you work hard."

"One second. Earlier you said training."

"Yes Harry you are gonna be trained as a Draconian knight." This information set a wave of silence, over the room.

"We will start with the Fidelius charm tomorrow. But there is a couple things you should know first is this house is undetectable, that mean that both of you who are underage wizards and witches. Are able to do magic without getting in trouble from the ministry. And second I want both of you to behave. I have business to attend to else where; and I will be home very late tonight." With that he turned walked towards the door. Just before he left the room he turned and pulled something out from under his cloak. Flick his wand and Harry's trunk appeared on the floor. "I think you might want this." then walked out of the room.

"So I think I'm gonna go and look around the house and find a good bedroom. Care to give me the tour." Harry laughed. Getting up he started towards the door; when he got there he turned around. "Well as you can see this is the kitchen and is actually quite roomy. And if you come this way I will show you the rest of the house. But please be quite in the halls, we don't want the portraits to wake." This caused Kaylian to giggle.

After about an hour and ten minutes, they had completed the tour of the house and had one argument with sally about which room Harry was gonna stay in. Harry had wanted the room he had shared with Ron last year. The house elf was insisting that this was Harry's house therefore he will be sleeping in the master bedroom. Harry lost this argument in grand style, which included him yelling so loud that he woke every single portrait in the house. This caused Harry and Kaylian to run around stunning every portrait until they reach the portrait of Mrs. Black. But she was not yelling as she usually did when she was awoken.

"Belle is that you? Narcissa is that you? Are you given the house?" Harry and Kaylian walked out in front of the portrait. "NO!! IT CAN'T BE!!! YOU CAN NOT BE THE OWNER OF … SIRIUS!!!"

"Yes Mrs. Black Harry is the new owner. Kreacher is dealt with." The voice barely over a whisper. Harry and Kaylian turned to see Beny standing behind them. "And now it is time for you to leave this place." And with that Beny snapped his fingers and Mrs. Blacks Portrait disappeared. Kaylian turned to Harry, "I think we should go and see about picking my room."

"Ya, I think we" Harry whipped around his wand coming to his hand. "Lumos." Light beamed out of Harry's wand flooding every part of the entrance.

"Harry what is it?"

"I don't know. I could have sworn I saw something move out of the corner of my eye."

"It was probably one of the house elves."

"Sally, Mattie, Whisper, Beny."

Four soft pops. And the four house elves appeared in front of them. "Yes Sir." The chimed all together.

"Were any of you in the entrance a moment ago?"

"No sir. Beny was the last here and he returned to the master bedroom after rooming Mrs. Black's Portrait."

'Come on Harry you are just being paranoid. It's noting."

"No. I know someone or something else is here with us."

"Sir no can come in except through the front door. And After master left he locked it."

"Then it or they were here before that."

"Come on Harry; you have been through much over the last few days."

"What's That supports to mean Kaylian?" Harry whipped around to look at here.

"I just mean that you have had a lot to deal with and it's been a long day and all. And we haven't eaten supper, Mattie you think you can whip something up for us."

"We don't eat till we find what is sneaking around this House!"

"Harry there is nothing but us in here."

"I wouldn't't be so sure of that Miss. Kaylian." Said a deep and slightly amused voice. Kaylian whipped around and looked up at the landing where Harry's eyes had lock.

"Complin! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What to you think? I was charged with the command of ten men that were to be yours and Mr. Potter's guard when Lord Thex isn't around. And Mr. Potter I can see why you are to be train as a Knight; you are very gifted. And Kaylian I'm disappointed in you. You should have been able to detect us."

"If I had know you were gonna be here, I would of actually been paying attention."

"That is the point. Being I knight you must always being paying attention to your surroundings. Always know where the attacking is coming so that you can gain the advantage."

"Complin I think we liked you better when we didn't know you were here. And when you were a shadow."

"Of course you do."

"Sally bring mine and Harry's supper to my room. It the one of the third floor right across from the washroom." She then started up the stairs. Harry looked at her then up to the landing. Which was now empty. _What the hell. I better follow her. There is gonna need to be some very good answers. Because I have way too many question._ "Kaylian hold up, we need to talk."

"In my room and away from prying ears." So Harry followed Kaylian up the three flights of stairs. And into the room she had clamed as her own. _I can understand up here to talk and all; but why is she so pissed. _Kaylian stopped suddenly which cause him to run into her. _Dam it, you__'__re an Idiot. You think that you could watch where you were going. _ "You have thirty seconds to get out or else." _Fuck, you really pissed her off now. _Harry quickly turned and started for the door, when Kaylian grabbed his Shoulder. "Not you Harry, The Guards." A minute latter Kaylian shut the door pulled out her wand and muttered what Harry guessed to be a silencing charm and a locking charm.


	5. Chapter 5  Question of the Heart

CHAPTER 5

Question of the Heart

After her little spell casting, Kaylian walked across the room and through herself onto the bed, where she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Harry looked at her, as he walked across to the room and sat on the chair opposite the bed. _God, she looks pissed, maybe I should leave her be. Let her cool down. Maybe talk to that Complin guy. __**Or you should talk to her and see about comforting her.**__ Comforting her, ya right! I__'__ve seen what she can do. And I personally care to stay as whole as possible. _"You do know I won't bit you head off right Harry."

"How the Hell!" Harry's statement caused giggles to erupt from the bed.

"It was in your eyes, and I know you wanted to ask me something."

"Ya, those guards as you called them. They were Draconian Knights right. And you know that Complin guy pretty well don't you."

"Ya well, Complin is sort of one of my mentors. And well I normally take it lightly when I go around with Thex. As he said I let my guard down. Dam Complin probably asked for this job so that he can criticize me as much as possible."

"One of your mentors?"

"Ya, to be accepted into the training program of the draconian knight's, you must first be talented and strong willed, then you must be selected by a knight who will be your mentor, or teacher. Some times a group of knights will take three or four and share the load of the work of training the would be night."

"So Complin with some other knights took you and some others on?"

"Actually he and Thex took me on alone. But I've got some question for you.'

"Ok… what do you what to know?"

"Well Hogwarts, what's it like?" this caused Harry to smile.

"Hogwarts is the best place in the world. The castle it self is unbelievable, always changing. Then there are all the secret passages and the common room. And the few secret room. Then the teachers are great, well all but Snape. The potion master, he and my father hated each other. And so he treats me like I was my father. McGonagall is tough but she great. Never ever had a defense against the Dark arts that has lasted more then a year. And the food, I love it. We always eat like royalty. Then there is Quidditch, the best sport in the world." Harry was going over the finer points of quidditch when there was a small Pop and Sally appeared. "Miss. Dinner." And with that she snapped her fingers and a small table with two bowls of steaming soup. Pork chops and potatoes and a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. Then she vanished with another soft pop. Harry and Kaylian started on dinner.

After Harry finished his bowl of soup. He looked up. _Just ask her already. _"Um… Kaylian… um"

"Harry just call me Kay.

"Um… I was just wondering why you wanted to know about Hogwarts?"

"Well I've been hearing a lot of things about it. You know just little piece here and there, but nothing really big."

"Ah… so you not going there."

"Um… I really don't know."

"Ok." Harry watched her as she continued eating and could tell she was deliberating something.

"Um… Harry… I was wondering about you and Hermione. Thex stopped me from talking about it in the limo."

"We are friends, she has always been there for me when I need help or … then my best mate like her, not to mention the fact they are always arguing."

"So! How do you feel about her?"

"Um well she just one of my best friend." _**Is she? **__Course she is, why wouldn't__'__t she. __**Well think about what you were think about when she was in your room at the Dursley**__**'**__**s. **__Hey that__'__s not fair. __**Why isn**__**'**__**t it? **__Cause I__'__m a sixteen-year-old guy. That natural to think of that. __**Do you think of that when you think or look at Ginny or Kaylian? **__Well no, Ginny is like a sister to me, and Kaylian well. Um__…__**Ha I make my point. **__No you didn't__'_

"Harry… earth to Harry."

"Oh sorry, I was just."

"Trying to figure out your feelings for her."

"Ya,"

"How bout you vocalize it. It always is easier to find the strong and week point in an argument. When you are saying them out loud."

"Well she is my best friend and all. But when she came over earlier. Well… she wasn't wearing her usual uniform and robes, and well… I …"

"Liked what you saw. But you shut your self up cause she is your best friend and you didn't want to lose that friendship."

"Ya and…"

"When you look at me or any of your other female friends you don't fell like you do around Hermione."

"How in the world are you"

"Reading your thoughts."

"Ya!"

"Well firstly, I've been leaning legilimency. And secondly you are basically projecting your thoughts through your eyes, words, and actions."

"Ok, so you want to tell me what every thing I've been thinking and doing is saying."

"Well Harry I don't claim to be an expert. But I think both you and Hermione like each other, but both are too afraid to say anything."

"And how do you come to conclusion?"

"Well first for you. There was all we just talked about. Second there is what happened at the ministry in June. When she was hit with that curse and you prayed to god that she wasn't died."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Dumbledore. He told Thex I just happened to be in the room at the time. Then there is the fact that whenever someone brings up this topic you seem to zone out or are at a lost for words. And lastly when you said goodbye to her earlier. I could tell that you wanted to hug her but you didn't." _God dam it, why in the world, are girls always right about this relationship stuff. And why are they so complicated to understand._ _**So you are admitting it right. **__Ok, ok I like Hermione Granger, Happy? __**The real question is, are you? **__YES and no cause Ron likes her, and if I start trying to go out with her he might get mad at me cause he would think I betrayed him, or he would be jealous. Then there is the whole Voldemort thing._

"Now to the reason I say Hermione likes you. Well first of all she is a very close friend. Second you have saved her like a number of times"

"Half the time if not more, it's because of me, that she gets into those situations."

"I know that but the fact that even after you led her into them she still want to be your friend indicated that she things more of you then you know. And think about her coming to visit you today. June was the closest she came to actually dying and yet she is so concerned about you she came to visit."

"Ok so let's say you are right. And we are both scared of admitting our feeling to each other. I still can't ask her out."

"Why not?"

"Lets see, I'm only number one on the most evil and darkest wizard in history kill list. Think what would happen if I started going with Hermione, she jump up to number two."

"Harry do you think she isn't already up on the top ten to kill right now. She been one of your friends since first year, and she was part of the six who foiled his plans at the ministry. She is already in danger."

"So I don't want to put her in more danger, and besides Ron liked her, and he think I'd betrayed him or something."

"ARRGG… BOYS… WHY ARE YOU ALL SO STUPID!" with that she got up and walked over to the window.

"Hey I resent that comment. Mainly cause I think it is wrong. We aren't stupid, we are ignorant."

"Ignorant of what if you are so smart."

"Ignorant of the most confusing thing on this planet. Women."

"WOMEN!!"

"Yes if you notice over half of our problems your side of the spices."

"MY SIDE OF THE SPICES! YOU KNOW WOMEN WOULD HAVE THIS WORLD TEN TIMES FARTHER THEN WHERE IT IS IF IT WASN"T FOR MEN."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN?"

"IT MEANS THAT MEN ARE UTTERLY USELESS AND SHOULD STEP ASIDE SO SOMETHING GOOD COULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN." Harry to looked at her, she turned to face him at last. Her eyes were no long the bright blue they had been when she picked him up. Now they were black, and Harry backed away; but she just continued to advance at him.

"N…N…Now Kay, there is no need to get mad or anything." His back pressed up against the door. The next thing Harry saw was Kaylian preparing to punch him. He braced him self and closed his eyes. Thud and cracking and splintering was all that he heard. Harry open one eye just a little to see Kaylian eyes back to there usual bright blue, and her arm extended right over Harry shoulder. Harry quickly slid to the side and looked over to see Kaylian pulling her fist back through the door.

The next thing Harry new the door blew apart and five men rushed in swords, quarterstaffs in one hand wands in the other. They each wore the same expression; it was a stone set face that showed no hit of emotion. They quickly searched the room covering the entire place in a matter of seconds; then exited. Both Harry and Kaylian were left standing in shock. Harry was in worse shape, his mouth open, as if he was trying to swallow what had just happen. "Well Mr. Potter, you are a young man with many talents." Complin had just stepped into the doorway. "Not many people have ever gotten under Kaylian skin. And you are part of a fewer number of people that actually provoked her to attack. But I'm impressed cause you are the first that she didn't actually hit."

"COMPLIN, GET OUT! AND FIX MY DOOR BEFORE YOU LEAVE." Complin bowed his head slightly, then turned flicked his wand over his shoulder and the door flew back together. Then Kaylian turn to Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I … just lost control. It's something Thex has been working with me, to gain control. But… um…"

"Kaylian." Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "I understand. I've got so anger before that I lost control. I actually cast an unforgivable curse on someone." The look that covered Kaylian face made Harry laugh. "Well she was a death eater, and she was responsible for… for… for Sirius' …death." Tears came to Harry's eyes. "And it didn't really work either. Something about righteous anger doesn't allow the curses to be cast properly. But it's getting late, and I think we've talk a little to much."

"So Harry."

"Yes?"

"I think that you should talk to others. It helps deal with the pain."

"Ya, I think I understand that now. I might even decide to look as some of those letters that I have."

"But that might take a couple weeks." At this both teens burst out into laughter.

"Ya, and write Hermione. Or she will search this world over a hundred thousand time till she finds you."

"No, that's to much physical labour, she would just create a spell to find me."

"Good night, Harry."

"You to." And with that Harry opened the door and walked out and up the hall to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6  Catching Up

CHAPTER 6

Catching Up

Harry looked around the room then decided to take a page out of Kaylian books. "I don't care who you are I just want you out!" then waited a minutes closed the door cast a silencing charm and a locking charm and went to his trunk where he pull out the stack of letter that he had received over the past week. Then walked over to the right corner of the room, which was in the shape of a half circle, where a small oak desk was standing. The desk faced a window that overlooked the street, and had bookshelves crammed full of dusty old tomes, filling the rest of the half circle.

_Well I guess I should read some of them. __**Are you sure you want to do that? **__No I__'__m not sure, but it has to be done. __**That**__**'**__**s the way. Put your iron will to it. **__Hold on first you argue with me then you agree with me, What the Hell? __**Well I**__**'**__**m just supposed to be here to give you an argument, so that you can work things out. Oh and give you advise when it is needed. But you are stalling.**_

Harry shook his head the pulled the letter that was the oldest. It was from Hermione.

Dear, Harry.

Harry hope you are ok, and your uncle and Aunt are treating you alright. As well Harry I hope you are eating and at least living normally, or else I'll gonna come over and slaps you back to reality. You can't blame yourself for Sirius death; or for anything else that happened at the ministry, cause it wasn't your fault, it was lord Voldemort's. Oh and enjoy the one summer you will ever get without homework.

With love from your best friend

Hermione.

Harry laughed then pulled out a piece of parchment. And started writing things down.

Slap if I'm not living normally.

With love. ???

Then he picked up the next letter. It was from Ron.

Dear: Harry

Hey mate, hope you are doing alright. We are back at the borrows. I've been asking my mom and dad how long it gonna be till we are able to come get you. And just like always they said, "When Dumbledore says that it is time." So I don't know when that is but as soon as I get wind I'll let you know. Oh guess what, Percy came by for a visit and apologized to us. Right my mom was so happy, and then he told her that he was still gonna live at his pad in London. Then the twins, well they pull of their usual thing on him; it was hilarious.

Your best mate

Ron.

This caused him to laugh then open the next letter.

Dear: Harry.

Hey mate Neville. Guess what. My family is so proud of my about what I did that my they are giving me so many things. They keep saying that I'm finally responsible and would have made my parents proud. Them my gran, bought me a new wand. Twelve inches, willow with a dragon heartstring. And like four new plants. Then a multi- compartment trunk that has a second compartment that a small green house. I am really sorry about that prophecy thing. But at least he-how-must-not-be-named doesn't have it. Are we gonna continue with the DA? I hope so. I learned so much.

Neville

_So Neville is at least doing well, it__'__s good to here that because I almost killed him he is getting the praise he deceives. _Harry went down six inches on the piece on parchment and stared scribing again.

Restart the DA ???

Harry looked at the stack on letters. The next one he could tell was from Luna. Mainly because of the fact it had a copy of the Quibbler attached to it.

Dear Harry.

How are you? Sorry about your godfather. I'm having a wonderful time up here in Sweden daddy and I are try to get some pictures of some of the coolest creators ever. Take care and thank you for the fun year.

Luna

The next letter had a fine hand that Harry didn't recognized.

Dear Harry

I am first very sorry for anything stupid or insensitive my idiotic brother said to you in his letter. You know how he has an emotional range of a teaspoon. Second I do hope you are ok. Not to depress from, well take care. My mom said that she will send food packages to you so that you don't stave well you are at your Aunt and Uncles. And do beat yourself up about the ministry. You did what you thought was right. And we are all proud of what you did. And don't even think that it was your fault that he was. Well you know. We will come and get you as soon as we can.

Yours truly

Ginny

This caused Harry to laugh. He had to agree that Ron did have an emotional range of a teaspoon, or at least normally. There was the entire thing with Hermione.

The next six letters were from Lupin, Tonks, Molly, McGonagall, Bill, and Charlie. All of which stated that it wasn't his fault that Sirius died and that he died the way he wanted to. Fighting. And that they were gonna get him out as soon as they could. And they all asked in muggles' were treating him good.

Then there was a letter from Moody. He actually charmed it to yell out two words every ten seconds. "CONSTANT VIGALANCE" out then that he said that if the muggles' so much as touch Harry to let his know and he pay a visit and leave Harry some pets for the rest of the summer. This caused Harry back to his fourth year when the impostor Moody turned Malfoy into the amazing bouncing ferret. Which in turn cause him to laugh. This was followed by Remus' second letter that state about Sirius' Will reading at that he escort would be at his house Saturday at five thirty in the evening.

He continued through another set from Ron, Ginny, Molly, which were almost identical to their first ones, and two more from Hermione, which got more threatening as they went on.

Dear, Harry.

Will you please write to me. I'm getting worried that you are ignoring my warning. So I'll give it to you again. Harry you will stop being depressed about his Death. He wouldn't want you to be. He died doing what he loved. Fighting again pieces of Crap death eaters and Lord Voldemort. So you will eat and live normally or else I will slap you back to the beginning of the month and then hex you ass. Do you here me. I'm waiting for a response, so don't keep me waiting much longer.

With love from your best friend

Hermione.

This added two more things to his list of things that was under Hermione.

Slap and hex me… I'm waiting

Ass. Since when did she say ass.

Dear Harry.

You stupid, stubborn, little boy. Will you snap out of your little pity party, and come back to reality. You are not to blame about anything that happened. Not my injuries or anyone else's. So suck it up and get on with life. Now because you aren't responding to my letters I've convince my mother to drive me over to your place tomorrow. I'll be there around eleven, eleven thirty. So don't I will get a response out of you. So tell your uncle and Aunt that we are coming. Oh and I heard that you went to Sirius will reading, that's one of the reasons I'm coming. To comfort you. That is after I slap you a couple time and then hex your ass for half an hour, you.

With love from your best friend.

Hermione.

There was a line at the end of the letter that was scribled out, which cauth Harry's attention

This added one more point.

What the hell is that last line she crossed out.

Harry looked down at the list then up towards the bed. He saw his alarm clock on the bedside table. It read twelve twenty six. _Well I guess I should go to bed. It__'__s been a long day. And I__'__m suppose to learn some pretty hard stuff tomorrow. _

Harry stood up, walked to his trunk and pulled out a pair of flannel pjs pants. Quickly changing he walked over to the bed and quickly got into bed. His head had barely hit the pillow, before he was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7  First Steps, Great Leaps,

CHAPTER 7

First Steps, Great Leaps, and a New Look

Harry woke to a pounding at the door. _God who the hell would wake me up. I just got to sleep._ The pounding stopped, and a second latter the door blew apart, this caused Harry to jump out of bed and duck down, behind it. His wand pointed at the door. A lone black figure appeared through the dust and debris. "Mr. Potter you should answer when we pound. Because I am not sure how many times these doors can handle being blow to bits."

"Well if you give me time to respond."

"I've been hammering that door for the past twenty minutes."

"I just heard it."

"Well I understand why my lord said to let you sleep so late."

"Hold on sleep so late?" Harry look at the alarm clock, and to Harry's shock it read twelve fifty three. "I will be down in a moment. Just let me get changed." The knight nodded then flick his wand the door returned to its normal state. Then left the room. Harry quickly grabbed a fresh pair of pants and a new shirt, and waked into the massive on sweet washroom.

Ten minutes latter Harry emerged from the washroom fully dressed and drying his Harry with a towel. "I see you slept well." A deep but claming voice said from the door. Harry turned to see Thex standing at the door leaning against the doorframe, his hood still up overshadowing his face.

"Ya that was the first time I've gotten more then two hours of sleep since…"

"I know that's why I let you sleep. But now some food will be up in a moment. Then we will take the first step of your training." Just as he finished a small pop and Sally appeared with a plate of bacon and eggs. Harry quickly ate the plate of food not wanting to waste anymore time then he had already done.

"So, you did a little catch up on the pass week?"

"Ya, I figure I should make sure that there was no more surprises waiting for me."

"That is a smart thing to do." Harry set down his fork and walked over to the bedside table and pick up his wand. "So where are we doing this."

"I thought that we would do it here." Harry nodded. "Now Harry, first thing you must understand before you can cast the Fidelius charm. Is what it does and how it works. The Fidelius charm is one of the most powerful magical wards ever conceived. It binds the knowledge of a location or of something that take a physical or visual appearance, with in an individual."

"The Secret Keeper, right?"

"Yes, the individual has over the years come to be know as that. But that person is far more. If that person is lost the knowledge is also lost. For the charm itself will not end if the caster dies like most spell. It also bounds that person with an incredible amount of raw power that is draw from the very world around which the charm is preformed. The charm also binds anyone that is given the knowledge from divulging the information. Lastly if the cast dies, the keep of the knowledge can actually transfer the knowledge to another person if the information has already been divulged to that person. Any question so far."

"I knew most of that already."

"Good. Now this is how it actually works. The caster must first clearly picture the thing that he wants to hide. Then he must picture it being removed from the world, and placing into himself or herself. Then he or she must wipe the world clear then replace the thing. Once this is done the caster must speak the incantation as he or she repeats the first step. Then the only person who will know of the thing with be the caster. The easiest way to achieved this is to clear the mind first of all emotion and thoughts."

"This is too much like my occlumency lessons with Snape. I would clear my mind then he would attack me."

"Well, I can promise that no one will attack you. Or at physically."

"But until you master occlumency, mental attacks are always a possibility."

"Great" Harry's said with a sarcastic tone to it.

"Now Harry I think you should begin going through your thoughts. Seeing this is easier to do when you are alone. I will leave you for a little while." Thex turned. "I will cheek in from time to time to make sure you are still awake and well. But if you think you are ready for the incantation and I'm not around. It is Abditus-Esp-Celo-Fidelius. And the wand movement is like the Patronus charm." And with that he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Harry looked at the shut door, for five minutes before he finally realized that it was up to him to learn the charm. _What help was he. I thought that he was gonna teach me how to cast it. __**He did. He told you exactly what to do and the incantation as well as the wand movement.**__**Now all you have to do is clear your mind of everything except for this house. **__ Ok, ok I'll start clearing my mind. _ And with that Harry walked over to the armchair that was by the fireplace. And began removing thought after thought. He let his feelings of guilt and depression flow away. These were followed by his sadness and fright. Then he came to happiness and love. There didn't really want to go anywhere, they kept bring up memories of Hermione over the past five years. Her walking into Ron and His compartment in the first year looking for Neville's frog, fight the troll in the girls washroom at Halloween of that year. Of her being petrified in the hospital wing during second year. During third year, when they try to fight off the Dementors. And flying on Buckbeak to save Sirius. Her helping him during fourth year getting ready for the tasks. And many other times. Then flash that night in the ministry when she had been hit with the purple curse. Then his mind flashed the last time he had seen her. Hermione in the faded low cut denim jeans and little white Spaghetti strap tank top. Her cinnamon brown eye boring into him. _**Earth to Harry, Come in Harry. Remember what you are suppose to be doing. **_Harry worked very hard to push the memories out of his thoughts, and after ten minutes of trying he finally succeeded. But that was only the beginning. After the memories and thoughts of Hermione, came those of Sirius. From the first time he had seen him to the night in the ministry when he fell through the veil. That seen took what to Harry seemed like an eternity to pass. Then it started to fade, and within second all went black.

The next thing Harry knew somebody was shaking him gently. "Harry, Harry," his eyes flickered open to see Thex knelt over him. Thex's hood was pulled back and his face exposed for the first time. His features were not sharp, but not dull either. His hair was shoulder length and wavy black. Except for a small section at the front that was pulled off to the left, which was shimmering silver. There was two thin scars that ran down the left side of his face; they started just above the ear. He was clean-shaven, and his eyes. They were so similar to Kaylian's. They were the same shade of bright blue; except Thex's eyes looked as if they had a dark blue flame was in them. It was the eyes the froze Harry. He just gazed into them like they would cure the world of all defects, infections, and problems.

"What happened?"

"From what I can guess is that you collapsed well purging your mind. And I can only think of a couple things that could cause that. Either, Memories of your parents, or your Godfather, or Tom. But my suggestion is that if you begin to feel your self-slipping away focus your thoughts on this house. It may allow you to stay conscious. Oh and wouldn't try clearing my mind sitting in a comfortable armchair, it would tend to make me drift off. Just a little piece of advice." With that Thex raised his hood and walked out of the room.

Harry then decided to listen to the piece of advice that his guardian gave him and sat down on the floor right beside the door. _Now let's try this again. _Once more he started to push away his thoughts and store them away for safekeeping. Once again he had to deal with his memories and thoughts of Hermione. But this time he seemed to be able to control it much easier, and stored them away quite a bit quicker. Then he moved on to those of Sirius. When he reach the memories of Sirius falling through the veil, and the thoughts that surrounded it. He felt himself falling into the shadowy abyss. It was at that moment he tried to focus on Grimmuald Place. Ten minutes latter Harry was once more picking himself off the floor. _So that didn't work, maybe if I try thinking of something else something that doesn't make me pass out. I can get through it._ So Harry once more raised himself into a sitting position. He again got to the point of Sirius falling through the veil. And when he felt himself beginning to slip. He pulled up the first memory of someone else that came to mind. To his surprise, it was the memory of Hermione coming to visit him yesterday. Her faded low cut denim jeans and little white Spaghetti strap tank top, her hair, which was almost completely tamed in a messy ponytail. Her cinnamon eyes boring through him. Once he felt that he was safely awake, he forced the memory away and went back to Sirius fall through the veil. And some how he managed to get through it and store it away.

Next flooded memories of his parents. He seemed to have no problem with them till the very last. He saw his father through a window on a door. He was screaming something over his shoulder; then drew his wand. Then Harry reached the door, and it blew apart as he reached it. Then he heard his father's voice. "You never take him." then there was an answer in a high pitch and cold voice. "You fool you can never hope to take Me." it was at the moment he saw his father start casting spell directly at him. "Some he recognized, other Harry had no idea what they were. But none seem to hit him. They all seemed to hit an invisible shield. Then one spell hit him and Harry was through back into the wall. Then and cold voice spoke. "Enough of this." and a range of spell were sent at his father. Leaving the wall behind his father in rubble, and his father, down of one knee, bleeding from several places and his robes in tatters. "Now it ends." And a green curse that Harry had knew all too well hit his father in the chest. He watched his father's lifeless body slump on to the ground then turned and started for the stairs. In a moment he saw his mother come running down them with him in hand. It had only taken a moment for her to take two steps to the left draw her wand and place his baby self on the armchair behind her. Then the cold voice spoke once more. "Step aside foolish girl. There is no reason for you to die." Then his mother spoke.

"Please not Harry. Kill me, just not Harry."

"You foolish GirlAvada Kedavra" as the voice said the words. Harry saw his mother turn and cover his baby self. The curse hit her square in the back. And she slumped over her arms draped over his baby self. Then a hand pushed her away from the now crying baby. "So you would be my down fall HA HA HA HA HA." The voice getting higher and higher pitch as the laughter went on. Then another green curse flew towards the baby. Just as it hit him it bounced back and hit the watching Harry, then pain. Pain unlike any Harry had ever felt. Even when Voldemort himself had possessed him it wasn't this pain full. He was screaming but he couldn't hear himself. He felt as if he was being ripped to shreds. Then it ended and only darkness remained. Then the voice high pitch, cold voice spoke again. "Potter GETS out of my head. I will not have you poring through my thoughts!"

Harry eyes shot open, he was screaming he realized that but he couldn't stop. His body was shaking uncontrollable, and he was bleeding he could feel, see, taste the blood. His was also soaked in cold sweat. And his scar, it burned like it had burned when he had been possessed. Then Thex was there his cloak nowhere to be found, his eyes lock with Harry's. Harry could see that his mouth was moving but he could not hear what he was saying. Then a silvery white light engulfed Thex outstretched hand the light quickly spread over all of Harry's body; and with it relief. Clam spread through his body, then the light was gone. He was no longer screaming, nor was his body shaking or bleeding. His body was warm and his clothes and body were dry. Then he felt him self-fading again into darkness.

Harry eyes flicker open again he was resting on the bed. Harry looked around the room to seen ten more figures that were in cloaks and had the hoods draw. Their wands were also draw. Kaylian stood at the end of the bed. The four house elves were also in the room. "Harry, are you alright." Kaylian voice was shaky, it was afraid and concerned.

"Ya I think so. What happened?"

"It was quite then the next thing we know was you were screaming. It echoed through the whole house. Everyone rushed up here, and we found you screaming and having some sort of spasium. Then all of a sudden you began to float, you were still having that spasium and screaming. Then you were on the ground again. And you were awake I think. That's When Thex acted and pulled you out of what ever that was. You black out almost eminently after. You have been out for a couple hours."

"All of you would please leave me and Mr. Potter alone; we will be down for supper in an hour." The knights left with out a word, the house elves vanished with a soft pop. Leaving Kaylian standing right was she was and Thex sitting in the armchair by the fire. "That means you two Kaylian."

"But…" Thex held up his hand to end her argument before it even got started. "Fine." And she stormed out of the room.

"Harry I am sure you have a lot of question to ask." Harry nodded. "But first I must know what happened. That means I need you to tell me everything, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good"

"Well I was working on clearing my mind. I had just managed to get through my memories and thoughts about Sirius, and was going through the thoughts and memories of my parents. When I start a memory." Harry went on with his story tell every little detail from the color of the spells that were cast and the wand movement that the caster had used. When he was done he was shaking once more. Thex got up and walked over to the bed. He flicked his wand and a two small glass and a bottle of red brown liquid that was smoking, appeared on the bedside table. Thex poured the liquid into the two glasses and hand one to Harry and picked up the other one.

"Drink up Harry it will came the nerves. Oh and best to take it in one go." And leaned his head back and downed his glass. Harry followed Thex's example. And nearly chocked as the liquid burned it way down his throat. Harry coughed,

"What the bloody hell is that stuff."

"Fire whiskey."

"WHAT!"

"I though you need it. Especially after what you managed to do today."

"What are you talking about?"

"You preformed a level of legilimency that even Albus could never or will ever be able to do."

"How… What?"

"The last memory you went through was the memory of Halloween fifteen years ago, the night your parent were killed by Tom."

"Ya I figure that bit out. It my memory."

"Then how did you see your father in the door window or his duel with Tom."

"Hold on, how did I?"

"You saw that night through tom. Meaning that you saw his memory of that night. Your father fought like a hero that night from what I can tell, form what you told me. He could of take out three dozen death eaters with that range of spells. But that's James for you. When people he cares or loves are in danger, he goes against anything and everything. But as for the memory it self, it could have been transferred with everything else that he transferred to you. But it wasn't."

"What are you saying I broke into Tom's mind and view it out of his memory, don't be ridicules."

"I'm not you felt what he felt when his curse bounce off you. You felt the effects of the Avada Kedavra curse without actually having one preformed on you."

"Then how did I survive?"

"Well because it was only the memory of it and because Tom himself survived, as a partial sprit. You survived, although it did a fair amount of damage to you. I had to you a great deal of my power to keep you alive."

"The White light."

"Yes, Harry. That is a piece of magic that only hands full of people in all of history have ever been able to perform. But it doesn't come without its consequences."

"But you said that you believed that I was in Voldemort's head when I saw the memory. Instead of the memory have been transferred when he preformed the curse."

"I say that because to two reasons. First of all the memory has part in it that occur after the curse has hit you, that means that the transfer has already take place. And secondly is the last part you told me. You said that tom said to get out of his thoughts."

"Ok, so I was in Voldemort's head. Dumbledore could do that if he really wanted right."

"He could be it would also put Albus at risk. And secondly you confused or even hurt Tom in your entry."

"What?"

"He said to get out of his thoughts. You weren't in his thoughts, you were in his memories. And if I know tom one of the memories he would of almost completely sealed off. Because it reminds him of his defend by you. And judging by the easy of you accessing that memory I say you just blew your way through his defense." At this statement Harry's jaw dropped. "But… How?"

"I do not really know how you did it, all I know is you did. The human mind is a very intricate thing, powerful and fragile. Coupled with the human sprit, and heart the three become an unstoppable force."

"Will I always going into his mind, when I try to do this?"

"Not always, as your occlumency skills increase the less chance of going into Tom's mind."

"So how do I improve my occlumency skills?" this caused Thex to laugh.

"Harry what do you think you have been doing all day. The ability to control your mind, to wipe it clear when you want is the most basic form of occlumency."

"O…h."

"Is there anything else you want to ask, before we go down and eat?"

"Ya it's nothing really related to the topic. Your eyes, I've seen people who eye twinkle. But never seen anyone who eyes has a flame in them. And the shimmer patch of hair?" Thex Chuckled.

"I should have known. First my eyes, they are the mark of my family. My family is the oldest and most powerful lines in the world. My family dates back close to three thousand years."

"If your family is so old why don't more people have the eyes?"

"Because the eyes are passed through the blood line to the head of the family. And the flame as you put it only appears when the person reaches his or her Magical maturity. And as the life goes on if the family member is not part of the direct line of assent, the flame fades. So my cousins' eyes don't have a flame in them. And my sisters' eyes no long have the flame. But my brother, eyes still does have a faint flame in them. My fathers eye still have there flame it them. As for this little section of silver hair, this is the price of using some forms of magic. There are couple forms of magic that require more then just knowledge and power to use. Of course to most people that would be all it appears to take. But these forms of magic have a high price. For using such raw and frightening power, the magic must have payment. It takes a part of the user as its price."

"The White light."

"Yes the White light you saw. Was a form of magic that would fall into those categories."

"But won't you have more silver hair."

"No Harry, it doesn't take that much. It takes a small part of my will, or other things that can't be seen. Only when you use a colossal amount does it show physically. But back to your work. You have made great progress today. From what you told me you are starting to get control of your mind. And as you get more control it will be easier to do a lot of things. But judge what has happen today, I think I will put a Fidelius charm on the house just for added protection, until you can cast it for yourself. But as for now I believe that you should have another shot of whiskey, and then we should go down for supper." Harry looked hesitantly at the bottle.

"You know I think I'll pass on the whiskey and go straight onto supper."

"Suit yourself, but I think the whiskey will help you." And with that Thex rose and walked out of the room. Harry looked between the door and the bottle. After a moment Harry got up and followed Thex. And a couple minutes latter he was standing and the door of the kitchen. His mouth nearly hit the floor. It wasn't the kitchen that he remembered from last year or even from the night before. It was bright and warm feeling. New black granite counter tops. Mixed with mahogany cupboards and floor. The wall had changed to a light tan color. And a roaring fire was lit in the giant fireplace.

"Wow, what happened in here?"

"It's not only been in here, Harry. The elves have been busy throughout the whole house. They've been cleaning lightening every room and adding some of your family prize possessions. There is actually your parents' wedding portrait hanging in the parlour. And you remember where that portrait of Mrs. Black. Well now a portrait of Godric Gryffindor, hanging there."

"Why is there a portrait of Godric here?"

"That would be because you are his heir. And there is other portrait of your family. I also believe that they brought and hug up in the study the Gryffindor slash Potter family tapestry. "

"Kaylian stop, you are overwhelming him."

"I'm… I'm …Gryffindor's heir."

"Now Harry, how do you think you managed to pull Godric's sword from the sorting hat in the chamber of secrets."

"Dumbledore said that old a true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword out of the hat."

"He was right. Only the heir of Godric Gryffindor could of pull Godric's sword out of the sorting hat."

"You mean Dumbledore knew?"

"Of course he did. After all your dad gave him the blade and his invisibility cloak to look after when he, Lily and you went into hiding. Which reminds me I should see about getting it for you?"

"Why should you be getting it back?"

"You'll need a sword to train with. And seeing as every blade is unalike, it is good to train with the blade that you are gonna use the most. But I suggest you two eat, before the food get cold." Harry looked at the table to see it covered with pork chops, chips, mash potatoes, salads, and corn.

"Ya, but I didn't even get to the good part, Thex been working all day on fixing up the wards and other magic around this place so that electronics work here. And he managed it. The are gonna be telephones in here by the end of the night, and at least one Television with a DVD player and a video player."

"Phones huh."

"Yes and it seem Kaylian need to learn how to shut her mouth. And stop talking. I have three separate lines put in. one in here, which will also have a couple extra phones around the house. Another in the study. And a third in your room. And Kaylian they are already in. so you don't have to go telling Harry that they are here." Kaylian near hit the roof as she jumped out of her seat. "Kaylian, you can wait till latter to call them."

After supper Harry who was relived that he got the rest of the night off, walked into the front parlour, and in front of his parents Wedding portrait. He sat there just talking and exchanging stories to one another for what seem like ages. It wasn't till lily cut James off by saying that it was late and Harry needed to get some sleep because he was gonna start the real training tomorrow that Harry got up as forced himself upstairs to his room.


	8. Chapter 8  Heaven and Hell

CHAPTER 8

Hell and Heaven

Harry woke early the next morning to a soft tapping on the window, and sat up to see Hedwig standing outside the window, with a letter attached to her leg. Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the window and let her in. grabbing the letter he instantly recognized the hand that was inscribe on the envelope. _Hermione! She is probably gonna threaten me to tell her where I am. The problem is I don't know where I am. _Harry look puzzled for a moment then surged it off and opened the letter.

Dear Harry.

What the bloody hell is going on. A limo pulls up to you're aunt's place your go running down to the door, saying something about your guardian. Then that girl, who was she anyway? And I think you should stay away from her, she doesn't look like she will bring you anything good. Then the other man. And the order appeared and god. I need answers no one is giving them to me. Dumbledore won't say anything to anyone. Or at least that's what I've hear. Remus won't tell me anything, he just keeps rumbling on about the sly little shit and other things like that. Moody is beside him self as well. He goes on about how he thinks he can come back now and all. Molly is yelling at anyone and everyone about letting you go with the guy. The only thing I got out of anyone was from Tonk's and she said that the man who is now your guardian was an Auror; one of the best, that it took Voldemort and like thirty death eaters to take him out. And it wasn't a directly kill.

Then there is everything going on here the order is running around like crazy, like someone rocked the boat which was already in rough waters. Please write back as soon as you can and tell me something or anything.

With love from your best friend

Hermione

Ps: do hope you are taking care of yourself and not blaming your self too much. Or else I beat you when I see you.

Harry started to chuckle as he finish reading the letter. _That Hermione wanting information first and foremost. Knew she was gonna threaten me. And what was that little bit about Kaylian. __**She doesn't look like she will bring you anything good. **__This is Hermione; she could always come up with something. __**True but not if she has different motives driving her.**__ Ok, so Kaylian could be true. But let's deal with that when I get more time. I gonna go get something to eat then I should see about trying to clear my mind some more. __**Suit yourself.**__ What's that suppose to mean. __**Nothing, nothing at all.**_ With that Harry stepped out of his bedroom and walked through the hall till he got to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, he froze seeing Thex sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, in his hands.

"Good morning Harry, you are in your house number twelve Grimmuald Place." As he said it Harry's mind exploded with the memorizes of what had happen in this house. "Harry, I suggest you eat something cause in about an hour your real training is gonna start." Harry nodded then asked Whisper for some toast. After he finish eating he walked back to his room took a shower, got dressed in a pair of sweat pants, and a t-shirt. Then walked back to the kitchen.

Walking in he saw two knights, Thex and Kaylian sitting at the table. "So what's this training?"

"Well ones magical power and ability are directly related to four things, natural gifts, will or sprit, knowledge, and physical and mental strength. We know you have a great deal of natural ability, and a strong will and sprit. Knowledge comes with age and studies. That area we will be working with you on. But the area where we can most improve you magical area is in your physical and mental strength. So we are gonna train in the morning your physical and mental skills. Then in the afternoon we will switch between studies, and non-magical combat. That will leave your evenings to recover. Mornings training will start at eight, and go to noon. Then you will have an hour break for lunch and what ever else you want then you will restart and one, and go to six."

"Ok, so are we gonna start." Thex just chuckled. The two knights got up and walked past Harry and through the door. Then Thex got up and did the same, with Harry in tow. They walked down a hall on the first floor and through the back door, into the back yard. The turned immediately to the left where there was a small set of double doors, that was set at a forty five degree angle into the ground the two knights pulled out the wands and taped the door. The flew open to reveal a set of stairs. They walked down the twelve flights stairs, into a well-lit room that was roughly twice the size of a quidditch pitch long, three wide, and twelve stories high. On the far left side of the room a muggle style weight room. Then there was a large pool; on the right side of the room then the rest of it was ground. Not flat and even but rouged and slanted, some parts covered in grass others in boulders; some is thin loose rock that would slide if you walked on them. There was part that was covered in water that ranged in depth from barely enough to cover the surface of the substance beneath it; to eight feet deep. There still other sections that were covered in sand, and even more in mud. On the right side at the end of the pool there was a small classroom that was covered with bookshelves. Had two tables; and a small blackboard. It also had a small fireplace and two armchairs. "Welcome Harry to your training facility. As you can see we have everything that you will need to train. My men and I have been working on it for the past two days. But as for today I have to go meet with Albus. So Complin will be doing the training?" And with that Thex turned and left.

"Right Harry lets see how your endurance is."

Four and a half hours latter Harry found himself laying face down on his bed. The first thirty laps around the field area nearly killed him, and then there was the weight training. After a few minutes he took for the removal of his breakfast, he had to do another ten laps. This was followed by the twenty laps in the pool, which he had to be rescued only after the first ten seconds then taught how to swim. Another followed this half an hour in the weight room. He managed to walk up the stair and into the house then to his room where he said he would be having lunch. He had barely touched the food nor had he taken a shower. He just lay there trying to regain feeling let alone movement throughout his body. _Bloody Hell, I've only been training for four hours and I already feel like I've been hit by a stunner, then trampled by a heard of unicorns. Then had every girl at Hogwarts hit me. I have no idea how I'm gonna survive a whole summer of this. __**Well if you can't survive this then how do you except to be able to survive Voldemort? **__I not sure, I'd find a way. __**Oh sure you would. **__I thought you were supposed to be here to help me. __**I am, I trying to give you drive. To get of you ass and back to training. **__I'm on my stomach. __** Oh don't get smart on me.**_The last statement seemed to be said in Hermione's voice. _Why not?_ The answer was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Harry can I come in." Kaylian's voice was barely audible through the heavy door.

"UHHH…" was all Harry was the only sound Harry was able to make. The door opened only a crack.

"Harry you shouldn't be laying down. You are only going to stiffen and cramp up."

Harry lifted his head just a little, and glared at her for a moment before letting his head plunge back into the pillow. "Don't glare at me. I've been in your position before. And I did what you are doing now. And trust me I doesn't help. When you get to the combat training you won't be able to move and you will get your ass kick so hard and bad that they will be using healing charms on you for the next week."

"I don't care." Kaylian walked over to the bed and pulled him into a sitting position. Which cause him to let out a moan of pain.

"I'm gonna help you to the shower. My advice is, take a five-minute shower, very hot. Then come out and stretch, then eat something."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I throw you into the shower clothes and all and turn on the water."

"If I resist?"

"Well if you still act like this after the first couple days then I pull out the drastic measures and ask Hermione to come over and deal with you."

Harry looked up so fast a loud crack from his neck was heard throughout the room.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to try me." Kaylian took a couple steps back put her hands on her hips and gave Harry a look that Harry could interrupted as 'You're gonna died if you don't take me seriously'. _God! What the hell is it with girl and threatening me? _

"Ok, Ok I'll take a hot shower and eat something." With that Harry forced himself to his feet, and cross the room to the bathroom. "You mind leaving well I'm in there."

This caused Kaylian to blush a little, "Oh, right."

An hour latter Harry was back in his training facility on one of the flat grasses areas of the field. He was in the middle of a beginner's crash course of the Martial Arts. Which meant that he was learning the basics of Karate, kung fu, Tike won do, tomiki aikido, judo, jujitsu and three other forms that he had never heard of, or couldn't pronounce. Which in turn meant that he was learning the moves then having to try to hit or kick or throw or take down or disable Complin or one of the other nights. During which they would defend themselves and Harry would end up on the ground spotting a new bruise, cut, or scrap. After three hours of this painful lesson, Complin drew it to the end and told Harry that for his sake that he was gonna work on the magical aspect of combat.

The last three hours was devoted to Harry's spell casting ability. He basically went over everything he new charm, curse, hex, and jinx wish that could be used in combat. And Complin explained several different ways to use quite a few of the curses, and charm that Harry had said. Then he was asked to shoot a stunner at a target that Complin had set up a hundred meters away. The spell only to half the time that he would of thought to cross the length of the pool and it only missed by a twenty meter.

"So Harry who taught you to shoot? Cause with that accuracy I would have to be careful to get hit"

"No one I learnt by myself. And I'm better off in close."

"I would except that, but when you are out numbered it good to be able to take you enemy out from as far so when you get in close you aren't over whelmed. But for learning on your own, it not that bad. But let's go over the basics for range shots. First you want to hold you wand just tight enough that it won't fall out. Your wrist should be loose and relaxed, and then when you begin to cast your spell the quicker and tighter you wand movement is the more accurate you spell will be. And one little note, for every hundred meters roughly aim about an inch higher then you want the spell to hit. Now try it again."

Harry nodded and tried to do the correction that Complin had told him to do. His aim improved a touch, but he got more criticism from Complin. Only after two and a half hours of practices and Complin's criticism, he was able to get within a couple feet of the target.

"I think that will be good for today Complin he has improve a great deal."

Harry whipped around to see Thex watching from a nice comfortable looking spot. Harry felt slightly angry that he had been there was he had not said a work till the end of the lesson. The three of them walked up the stairs in into the house. It was only when Harry was turning onto the stair did Thex spoken. "Harry, if you care to follow me to the kitchen first I have something that belongs to you." Harry nodded and followed Thex and Complin into the kitchen. On the table was a long red roll of silky fabric. "Harry, here is the blade of your family. The sword of your bloodline. The sword of Gryffindor." And with that he grabbed the roll of fabric and in a split second he had unwrapped the roll to reveal a golden sheath, which was encrusted with the rubies. The inlayed golden Lion was also on it. Then Thex held the sheath, so that the Harry could grab the sword. Harry reached out and took hold of the ruby encrusted blade and pulled it out of its sheath. _It was smaller and lighter then I remembered, but then again last time I held it was three years ago, and I have grown stronger and bigger over those year._ Harry placed it carefully back into its sheath. Then took hold of the sheath and walked to his room. He placed the sword on his dresser then took a shower, got dressed and walked down for supper.

An hour latter Harry re-entered his room to find a large barn owl tapping at his window. He walked over, opened the window and took the letter from the owl before it took off. Harry looked at the letter for a long time, unable to open it. It was when Kaylian knocked twenty minutes latter. "Harry I just got my Owl's I was wondering if you did?" As she came in that he managed to rip open the letter.

Deer: Mr. Potter

Here are the results of your OWL's test for last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will you the best of luck in the year to come.

Sincerely

Griselda Marchbanks

Harry James Potter

Ordinary Wizarding level.

**Written Practical Overall**

**Ancient Runes **N/A N/A N/A

**Arithmancy **N/A N/A N/A

**Astronomy **N/A A A

**Care of Magical Creatures **E O E

**Charms **E O E

**Defence Against the Dark Arts **O O O

**Divination **A P A

**Herbology **E A E

**History of Magic **D N/A D

**Muggle Studies **N/A N/A N/A

**Potions **O E O

**Transfigurations **O E O

TOTAL: 8

D-P 1

A-E 5

O 3

A was given to all students due to the event that took place during the exam if you would like to retest a retest will be available within the first two weeks of the new school term.

You top mark in the school, as well as the year. And examiner believes that you should look into extra lessons on the subject to continue you education.

We are unsure about what has happen concerning your mark and the event that happen latter that night at the ministry and do to the complex nature of the situation we will allow a retest with in the first two week of the new school term.

Harry's mouth dropped as he quickly reread the letter. _I can't have got an O in potions. That's… that's… impossible. And the two rewrites. I don't know about Astronomy. But History of Magic I should do or else Hermione will kill me._ "So how do you do?"

Harry was snapped out of his trans "um… oh I got eight. You?"

"Nine, I messed up my history of Magic."

"Oh that great."

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry looked up at her then looked back down at the letter.

'Nothing, or nothing important. I just tried that all."

"Ok, I leave and let you get some sleep. God knows you are going to need It." with that she turned and giggled as she walked out of the room. Harry shook his head as he chuckled. _Girls I will never understand them. _Then he looked back at his letter, and his face fell.

"It hurts not having them here. Not being able to feel their reaction when you tell them. Not being able to she their joy, or how proud they are." Harry's head snapped up to see Thex standing in the doorway.

"Ya it does. It's these times I really miss them. My parents, Sirius… I just wish they were here."

"I know, the pain never really leaves, but there are ways that it can lessen. First you can tell your parents. Their portrait is down…stairs." Harry had sprinted past him, and down the stairs.

Harry found himself once more staring into his parents wedding portrait.

"Hay mom, dad. I got my owl results." Harry stayed there for twenty minutes going over the results. But after that his initiation happiness of being able to tell his parents fell. And he trudged up the stairs.

"It is never the same as if they were really there. But it helps."

"Ya it does. But in the end it almost hurts more then before."

"I know. Now let's see how you did." Harry looked up, into Thex eyes. To see them full of compassion and love. "What I just may be legally you're guarding. But I was one of James and Lily's best friends. And I won't let hell stand in my way of showing you the love and that they show to me." Harry had tears in his eyes, as he walked over and hugged Thex. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But that doesn't mean you are gonna get a light training. Or that you will get out of trouble. Although I might be able to get Snape to be nicer to you. Now let's see those results." Harry couldn't help but laugh. Then handed over his letter. Thex quickly read over the letter.

"Not bad. You are rewriting the History of Magic test. And you have no choice on that. As for rewriting the astronomy test, well I'll let you decide weather or not you want to."

"I was already gonna rewrite the history of magic. But as for the astronomy I don't think I will. I passed and I'm not gonna be taking it anymore."

"That fine. I believe you want to follow in your father's footsteps and become an Auror. I if my memory is right. You can take all the courses you need. To proceed to that career choice."

"Ya I can, hold on how the hell did you know I wanted to become an Auror."

"I do pay attention to a lot of things. Oh, I was thinking of going out tomorrow and celebrity yours and Kaylian's OWL's scores. Would you have a problem with that?"

"That sounds great. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking first we go shopping for you and get some clothes that look good on you instead of the stuff the Dursley's gave you. Then maybe, a movie, or an amusement park. Or something along those lines."

"That would be great!"

"Well I suggest you getting some sleep because I heard you got quite a beating today in training." With that Thex turned and left the room.

Harry put his owl's results next to sword of Gryffindor. Then got changed into his Pjs then went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9  Marauder's Vengeance

CHAPTER 9

Marauder's Vengeance.

Harry woke to Kaylian pounding on the door. "Harry wake up. I want to leave in half an hour." Harry rolled out of bed and into the shower, twenty minutes latter Harry arrived in the kitchen dressed in the set of clothes he liked the most. An old pair of black jeans that and a black t-shirt that Hermione had shrunken to fit him two years earlier. His wand in his back pocket. Thex looked up when he entered. He was now wearing a black cargo pants. And a black short sleeve shirt that seem to shimmer, he had wands strapped to his wrists and two swords one on either side of his waist. Then there was two long daggers right beside his wands. He also had high top military boats on. Which Harry saw held two more wands and to more knifes. On his had was a silver ring with a huge black gem like stone in it. And his silver medallion with silver dragon and black gem eyes. On the back of his chair was a long black leather trench coat. Kaylian was in similar dress except she had a black tank top on. She also to Harry's surprise had a ring like Thex's.

"What would you like to eat sir?" It was on a whisper but it made Harry jump. He turned to find whisper looking up at him.

"Um… just some toast." The house elf bowed then scurry across the kitchen.

After finishing his toast Kaylian quickly pull Harry out of the front door and into the Jaguar XKR coupe that was waiting in front of the house. Thex followed chuckling all the way. Once they were all in Thex pulled the car away from the curb and down the street. "You know Harry, you gonna need a bit more of a back bone."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you let girls and women walk all over you like they are you are never gonna get anywhere. Stick up for what you want and not what everyone else wants."

"But what other want or suggest are important."

"I know, and you can go along with them, also long as they don't go against what you want or believe. Then again there will be exception to that."

"There always are to every rule." This caused Thex to bow his head in agreement.

"So where are we going first? Maybe we can go somewhere that they have some decent clothes. Cause no offence Harry but London shopping isn't the nicest thing to do."

"First we need to stop by Gringotts, and deal with some vault issues. Then we can go anywhere."

Thex pull the car up in front of the Leaky Caldron. And the three got out of the car, and walked into the little pub. Silence flooded through the bar as they entered. _Ok, that a new one, I normally get greeted by everyone and have to shake everyone's hands._

'Um… what …can I do …for …you're …group?" Tom was physically shaking.

"Relax Tom death Eaters cover their faces, and we are only passing through." Harry looked behind him and saw that there were ten black cloaked figure standing behind them one hand under their cloaks and other holding their wands draw. _Gees, these guys don't take their guard duty lightly._ "Let's keep moving Harry." And with that four guards moved forward and led the way through the pub and into the back where they open the door to Diagon Ally. The street was not nearly as busy as it usually was. And the reaction of most witches and wizards was the same as those in the Leaky Caldron. Backing away as quickly as possible. Some even broke into a run. Harry even saw a couple shopkeepers quickly kicking people out and closing their stores.

They walked through the ally, up the stair and into Gringotts without any incident. Two guards took up post just within the first set of doors, and a second pair after the second set of doors. The four more scatter through out the main hall. Thex remaining group of five made their way across the hall and to a goblin on the opposite wall.

'We are here to deal with the vaults of Mr. Potter. As well remove some money from both Mr. Potters. And Castus' Vault. The goblins face turned from a pale shade to a ghost white.

"Cra…Cra… Castus' Vault. Sir."

"That is what I said. Is there a problem with that?" Thex's voice taking on a harsh tone.

"N…o… no problem sir." The goblin quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper then snapped his finger and the paper vanished. "Now as to the issues around Mr. Potters Vault." The goblin refused to make eye contact with Thex. "What have you decided?"

"I want all the vaults transferred into one vault."

"Very well." Once more he scribbled a note on and piece of paper than snapped his fingers. At that moment four goblins and two wizards and a witch came out of a door to the far left.

A moment latter Harry realized that one of the wizards was Bill, and the Witch was Fleur. Then next thing he knew was that they came to a stop right beside the group.

"Harry!!' Fleur, rushed forward to hug Harry. But she only got two steps before the two remaining guards and stepped into her path. What happened next happened so fast that Harry almost missed it. Four different spells hit her. With in a second she was on the ground bound with two blades against her throat. Then one of the guards spoke. "Try it again and we won't hesitate to kill you. Do we make our self clear?" Then with another flash both swords were gone and Fleur laying on the ground unbound. Bill quickly rushed forward and helped her up.

The goblin that the group had been talking to before the Gringotts group appeared. Cleared his throat. "Mister Potter you New Vault Key." Then handed Harry a small golden key that had a ruby set in it to Harry. Harry took the key the turned back to Bill and Fleur. "Sorry about that Fleur, but a marauder is my guardian. And he wanted to make sure I had the best guard ever. And well they take their job very serious. But it is good to see you again." Harry gave a small smile. Then looked back at Thex whose eyes had turned a chilling pale grey.

"Mr. Weasley. I suggest that you keep you fiancé in check. Because my patience with order member is non-existent." As he said this his eyes turned black. His and Fleur's jaws drop. _Shit, remind me not to piss him off, because he just looks scary. __**Ya just like Kaylian did when she lost control.**__ Ya her eyes turned black just like his. _

"How… how the hell did you know? I just asked her two days ago"

"Mr. Weasley, you may think you can hide things well. But your reactions and the rings she wears tells the truth. But I believe we have two high security vaults to visit. And my party doesn't have all day."

"Right away sir." Said on of the goblins and lead them off to one of the side door. Where they found a rather large cart, it was three time the length of a normal cart. The goblins got in the front with the wizard that Harry didn't know. Then went Bill and Fleur, followed by Complin. Harry and Kaylian sat in the very back.

"Um… not all of us are going to fit."

"Get going I'll meet you down there." The goblins didn't need to be told twice. The cart sped away. Meanwhile Harry and Kaylian exchanged a confused look. But soon were too busy trying not to get sick. The cart was bigger and it was traveling way faster then Harry remembered the carts traveling. About a minute latter the cart pulled to a stop Harry looked to his left and his jaw dropped. There leaning against the wall was Thex.

"What took you guys?" Everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces, except Complin.

"How…what… it's impossible." Was all the second wizard was able to say.

"The key Harry." At that Harry and the goblins snapped out of their stunned state and snapped to life. And a minute latter Harry's jaw once more dropped to the floor. _God I knew my parents were rich and all, like the money they set aside for my schooling was more then I would make in twenty years. But this. __**So you are one of the riches wizards in the world. You and your wife when you get there wouldn't have to work a day in it. Nor would any one your children, or your children's children. **_

"Harry, earth to Harry. We understand that you had no idea how rich your family or the black family was but this is yours, and I have to see that you get some money." Harry shook his head then nodded, walked forward and grabbed three small money purses that were sitting on one of the old bookshelves that were scattered through out the vault. Then hurried out to the cart. Moments latter then were flying back through the tunnels at alarming rates. The cart only speeding up as the ride continued on. Then all of a sudden they came to a screeching stop. Then four wizards and two witches straighten themselves up and fixed their robes and jackets.

Harry was the first one done and looked around. Once more he found Thex standing leaning against the wall. Then everyone else quickly got out of the cart and started down the corridor that by Thex. Harry quickly followed, then three Gringotts wizards and witch had draw their wands. Five minutes latter and easily twenty spells the group of eleven entered a giant hall and stood at the foot of a hundred stair. That had statues of Wolfs, phoenixes, and eagles every ten stairs. At the crest of the stairs stood a life size stone dragon. Above it was a crest that had the wolf, phoenix and eagle, there was also a sword in the middle of the animals. At the hilt of the sword was an olive leaf crown.

"Kaylian, Harry, follow me. Complin keep the rest there." Then Thex started the climb the stair. When they reached the dragon Thex stepped forward.

"I heir to the thrown, head of the Family command you move!" In a clear, crisp and commanding voice. Then words echoed through out the hall. Then the dragon's eyes shot open. Kaylian and Harry both jump back and let out a cry of fear. Its gaze was the chilling pale grey. It took at the warmth from Harry. Then the dragon shook, and stood up. Then Thex started forwards under the dragon to the stonewall that had silver runes and drawing on it. Once there he put his right hand to the wall and once more in a clear, crisp and command voice, spoke. "I heir to the thrown, head of the Family demands entry!" there was a loud crack, and the wall cracked open. Half a minute latter a set of double doors the size of the front door of Hogwarts had opened. Then walked in and torches light as they went. Then Harry's and Kaylian's jaws hit the floor. There were standing in a six level vault, each floor the size of the great hall. Full of anything and everything. There were bookshelves fill of book. Piles of gold, furniture, portraits and paintings. There was armour and statues. Then Thex turned to the two teens. "Stay here I will be right back." With that Thex disappeared.

Ten minutes latter Thex returned. "Um Thex?"

"If you are asking about the Vault. It is one of twenty that my family has around the world." Harry's jaw dropped once more.

"How… how is that possible?"

"When you family is the old and most noble line in the world. And is recognized in both the Wizarding and muggle world. You just get things. But let's get going. I believe we have clothes and a celebration to have today." So they left the vault and started down the stairs.

Fifteen minutes latter they were back in the main hall of Gringotts. They reach the desk that the goblin that had given Harry his new key was working. Ahh Mr. Potter. And Kaylian. Here is the gold card you requested. The teens looked at Thex. "They are like muggle debit cards slash credit cards. Both muggle stores and most Wizarding shops accept them." Harry and Kaylian quickly grab the cards and the five started for the door. By the time they reach the bottom of the stairs they once more had the full ten-man guard. They started there way back through Diagon ally towards the Leaky Caldron. They were half way their just pasting Ollivanders' a series of loud cracks echoed through the ally. Thex instantly whipped around casting a large glowing white shield in front of the group. Complin and the rest of the guard instantly surrounded Harry and Kaylian protecting them from getting hit. The shield took seven different curses, but held strong.

"Complin getting them in Ollivanders' till this is over!" Harry felt himself being dragging into the shop. He quickly ran over to the front window to watch the fight. Once the rest of the group had taken sheltered he didn't waste any time. He dropped the shield, and fire a wide range of spell, that ranged from what Harry saw finites, stunners, a couple disarming charms, then a couple electric blue curse that smash through the death eaters shields, sending the receiving party twenty feet back. Then he saw Thex use the same purple curse that had hit Hermione that night at the ministry. All the while dodging, deflecting and blocking the spells send at him.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. LUCIUS, BELLA, PETTER YOU ARE FOOLS TO THINK YOU AND YOUR SORRY EXSCUSE OF AN ATTACK PARTY HAD A CHANCE!" Thex yell at the death eaters. Then moved his wand very fast up, then in a sharp s shape pattern down to his right. All Harry saw was a wall a red that went forward and hit every death eater, who instantly crumbled to the ground. Thex stepped forward and cast two spells that Harry didn't know. Then started binding the death eaters, and taking their wands. Harry quickly walked out of Ollivanders' knowing that the fight was over. Once all the death eaters were bound and wand was taken Thex floated three forward, and revived them.

"I told you that you couldn't have beaten me. But not justice will be severed and the Marauder's will have their revenge." The death eater on the far right began to shake in fear. "Levicorpus." Pointing his wand at the death eater on the right and left. Once the two were hanging from there ankles Thex unbound them. He summoned their cloaks and masks. Harry's mouth drop on the right was Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew. "Mrs. Lestrange. You have been found guilty of being a death eater. Torturing muggles, killing seven wizards. Torturing several ministry employees, the use of Unforgivable Curses; and the murder of your Cousin and Marauder Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot. For your crimes death awaits you." Thex raised his wand. "Sectumsempra." Instantly blood erupted from Bella's neck and body. After two minutes he pointed his wand once more at Bella. "Liberacorpus." And her lifeless body fell to the ground. Then he turned to Peter. "My Old friend." His voice going cold and scary. "You who betrayed those who looked after you. Your friend and the Marauders you called brothers. You will pay dearly." Thex didn't raise his wand but placed his hand on Peter's face. Instantly peter began wailing in pain. Thex didn't move his hand for five minutes. The scream of agony echoed throughout the ally. Many wizards and witches, who had come out once the fighting had stopped, cringed in fear at the blood parsing screams. Then Thex released, and the screaming stopped. "Peter Pettigrew you have been found guilty of being a death eater and treason against the ministry and against the order of the phoenix. You are also found guilty for use of the unforgiving curses, and the murder of Cedric Diggory. As well as treason against the Marauders, which lead to the death of James Potter also know as Prongs and his Wife Lily Potter. For these crimes death awaits you. Thex once more raised his wand. "Sectumsempra." And two minutes latter Pettigrew lay on the ground dead. Then Thex turned his attention to Malfoy. "Lucius, this is your lucky day. You will not die at my hand today at least. You will serve a very important purpose. You will be my massager, you will return to Tom Riddle. And tell him what has happen today. Then you will tell him The Dragon has Awoken from the tomb you put him in. but changed he has. The Dragon is Silver now. And the Silver Dragon cannot be controlled by the Ministry. He will hunt down those how follow you, like you did to the order and you in the end will pay like Bella and Peter did today." Thex turned and looked around then walked over to Peter's body and severed the silver hand from the arm then returned to Lucius. "Tell him all of that, do not skip anything" Thex then pointed his wand at the silver had "Portus." The forced it into Lucius' mouth. A moment latter Malfoy was gone.

"You still have no regard for the Rule do you Thex" Harry and the rest of the group turned minus Thex. And saw twenty Aurors led by the minister himself

"Rufus, my old friend things have changed. I will no longer stand by and just capture death eater that have committed grievous crimes. From this day on any death eater I meat will find the same results as Bella and Peter. But I will leave these twenty in your hands." Thex point to the rest of the death eaters that were bound. And I am sorry I couldn't stop innocent people from dying. But now Rufus I have other places to be and other things to do. So step aside and let us pass. Or I will make you."

"So this is how it will be."

"Yes the Auror you knew died eighteen years ago, when that apartment building collapsed on him."

"I can still arrest you."

"No you can't. I have taken the post in my Family Line. I am above you or any other government. My duty is to protect the people. If that means fighting fire with fire, so be it."

"Very well Thex. You play your game and I will play mine." With that the minister stepped aside.


	10. Chapter 10 Celebration Surprises and

Arthur Notes: First and Foremost: I do not own The Harry Potter Series, or its original characters, J.K Rowling does. But this story and the new characters are mine. **

Chapter 10

Celebration Surprises and Dreaded Dreams

_God I never knew shopping could be this exhausting. I think I tried on at least two hundred pairs of pants; and at least twice that number of shirts. And we wont go into shoes. And girls wonder why we hate to shop. _Harry sat in a both at a fast food restaurant waiting for Kaylian and Thex to come with the food. Kaylian had dragged Harry and Thex around London shopping for the past four hours and made Harry try on outfit after outfit. In the end Harry ended up buying twenty different pairs of pants, six pairs of shorts, forty shirts, thirty of which were short sleeved. He also got eight jackets and seven hoodies. All the while asking Harry his opinion on clothes she was picking out for herself.

Three minutes latter Thex and Kaylian made it to the table carrying two trays that had five burgers, three large soda drinks, and three large chips. Harry quickly grabbed a burger and dug in. _oh this is so good. This is just what a guy needs after four hours of shopping. The only thing that would make this better is if I had some more friends here._

"Harry! Earth to Harry."

"Huh" Harry fell out of his seat. "what?"

"I was saying I think we are going to see a movie this afternoon just so you can get off you feet."

"Oh…" Harry sat back down on his seat. "ya that sound good."

"good then we will stop by the house, and drop off the stuff you two bought, and let you change if you want. Then we'll go catch a movie and then go for dinner."

Twenty minute latter then pulled up in front of Grimmuald Place then walked up the walk carrying the thirty bags that they each had. Then got into the house and Harry dropped they bags in the entry. "There has to be a better way to get these up stairs." This was followed by a fit of laughter.

"Harry sometime you can be dense. Whisper, Sally." There were two soft pops and the two house elves were standing in front of them. "Take these bags up to my room." she point to her bags. "and those one." She pointed to Harry's bags "Up to Harry's room and put them away."

"as you wish." The house elves bow then with another soft pop they were gone with the bags.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"because you have been with those muggles for to long. But now I'm wanting to change."

"Kaylian we will be leaving in fifteen minutes so make sure you are back down." Then Thex turned and walked into the kitchen. _Well I think I'm gonna follow Kaylian idea and change into something else._ Ten minutes latter Harry returned wearing a pair of lose fitting faded jeans, a white t-shirt and a black three quarters length black leather jacket; and black leather military style boots. He was also donning a small silver chain that had a four centimetres silver medallion, that on one side had a lion, and on the other had a wand and sword crossed, that he had found on his dresser. As well he had the pair of sunglasses that he had bought.

See that no one was in the entry he walked into the kitchen to see Thex sitting they're with a butter bear in his had. "Umm… Thex, I was wondering if you knew how this chain and medallion got into my room?" Thex looked up and gave a wavering smile.

"That was your father's. Remember that he got that when he became a auror, the lion of Gryffindor and the symbol of the auror. The finest goblin silver, it was made by the goblin silver master Giblorock, just before he died. Giblorock live for four hundred years."

"But how did it get into my room?"

"Your father gave it to me when we met the day of the attack. He told me that he if he survived he find me and get it back. I put it in my family's vault to keep it safe until today when I picked it up. And sent it here directly from the vault to your room. I thought you would like to have it."

"Oh… thank …you." A single tear slide down Harry check. Thex stood up and walked around the table and pull Harry into a fatherly hug. "It's ok to cry. It always hurt to think of the ones we have lost. Specially those who we loved." More tear rolled down Harry's checks.

"Thank…you." Harry pulls out of the embrace and wipe the tears away. "Now I think we have a movie to go see." Just then the door open and Kaylian walked in.

"Come on you tell me to be down in fifteen minutes and you two aren't even at the door when I get there. Talk about being hypocritical."

"Very well, go get in the car. And me and Harry will be there in a minute." Kaylian nodded and disappeared back through the door. Then Thex looked at Harry. "You sure you are alright?"

"I will be. Now I don't think Kaylian we be nice if we keep her waiting. In fact she may turn vicious." Thex chuckled and shook his head at the comment.

"You are quite right about that Harry." And with that the two walked out to the car. Twenty minutes latter they pulled up to a large movie theatre in west London.

"So when do you think I can learn to drive? Specially in a car like that." Thex looked at Harry the broke into laughter well shaking his head.

"You are Just like your father. The moment he went for his first car ride in the muggle world with me. He wanted to know when he could drive."

"Really?"

"Yep. I answered once you complete the four courses and pass the two tests. Oh and when you drive a rust bucket to get the hang of it."

"Four courses?"

"I was pulling his leg. It only one and that's optional. But it turned him off from driving. Which both me and your mother personally thought was a good thing."

"Why did you two think it was a good thing?"

"Well his skill on a broom was amazing but I remember his first flying lesson. He was easily the best flyer. Although when it came to minding others, I think he set the record for sending students to the hospital wing in one day." Harry burst out laughing.

"Guys. Are we gonna stand outside of the theatre all night or are we going go in and watch a movie?"

"Ok Kaylian we will go in." the three walking into the semi filled theatre and look at the board where the movie's play and their times were posted.

"I say we watch, My Best Friends Wedding."

"Um I think the guys are gonna out vote you on this one Kaylian."

"What that one? 'Men in Black.'"

"Um it's an action comedy. And I think that what we are gonna go see."

"That gonna be a stupid movie."

"It may be but the vote is two for the action comedy to the one for the chick flick."

Three and a half hours latter the trio exited the theatre. "Come on Kaylian you have to admit that that was a good show."

"It was, but 'My Best Friend Wedding' would have been better."

"I seriously doubt that."

"It would have been Harry."

"No it wouldn't of been."

"It would of."

"No."

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!" Kaylian screamed, then crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue.

"IF! You two are finally finish you little tantrum. Would kindly stop arguing as to which movie would have been better and act your age. Oh and get in the car so we can go for supper." At which both Kaylian and Harry broke into fits laughter. Twenty minutes latter the three pull up to a restaurant that had large glass windows that ran down two side of the building. These contrasted with the black stone of the rest of the building.

The three walked up the cobble stone walk way and through the double glass and mahogany door, into the small reception area. Thex walked directly to the tall dirty blonde man standing at the desk, looking at a computer screen.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do. Table for three, at six, should be under the name Thex."

"Ah, yes there we are. One moment please and one of our waiters will show you to your table."

"Thank you." Then Thex turned to face Harry and Kaylian who were now talking about the movie. "We are going to the table now." Both the teen's heads whipped towards Thex, and the waitress who had just grabbed three menus looked mildly surprised. Then waitress beckoned them to follow as she started to walk through the restaurant, Thex and the teens follow. A moment latter the three were seated at a table with the menus. "What would you like to drink?"

"Two cokes for the teens. And I will have a pint of a 1987 Brunello if you have some and a glass of water."

"Ok, I will be back with your drinks in a moment." With that the waitress hurried off. Harry and Kaylian were just opening their menus when a high pitch squeal rang through the restaurant. Then the next thing Harry knew he was being squeezed to death.

"You know that if you don't let him going you are gonna kill him." instantly Harry was released and managed to get a breath in. and look up at his attacker. His mind nearly exploded. He was amazed that his jaw didn't fall. Hermione was standing there. _Wow. Wow. Wow. God she looks like a goddess in that dress. Oh god her legs are… __**Harry don't go there. **__Ok, but dam, I think that dress that short should be against law. _

"Hermione. What are you do her."

"She is here for supper with her parents, Harry. I'm beginning to wonder how you got those grades of yours."

" Kaylian, I know that much, I mean what is she doing at this restaurant? She lives on the other side of London."

"Harry, it not like you say oh Hermione it's so nice to see you. You are look great. No the great Harry Potter has to greet you, 'Hermione, what are you doing here?'"

"Sorry Hermione, I was just shocked that all. How are you? You look great."

"So now that you get yell at you try sucking up. Maybe your little girl friend besides you can smarten you up."

"Hold on girl, I'm not his girlfriend. It not my fault that." it was at that point Thex interrupted.

"Will you to girls clam down. I don't feel like getting kicked out or paying for repairs." At this Hermione turn her anger to Thex.

"Oh, you shouldn't talk. You who put Harry into danger by taking him from the one place he has protection. You go and scare then entire Wizarding world, people are terrified to come out of their houses now."

"THAT IS ENOUGHT MISS GRANGER!" the light seem to fad in the restaurant and the air seemed to become like ice. Hermione shrunk back against the glass wall. "If you continue to let your emotions for Harry blind you. You will not only put our world in jeopardy but Harry's and your life in harms way." Thex turn. "Complin please deal with everyone's memories." A swirl of cloak and Complin bowed "As you wish my Lord." The light returned to normal and the air seemed to warm as Thex sat back down.

"You know what honey, I think Harry's in pretty good hands."

"Your mothers right sweetie."

"Dad!" Hermione screamed as her face turned red.

"Now I'm guessing that you three are here for the same reason we are."

"You would be correct Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, you got your Owl's Harry? How did you do?"

"Sweetie let us get seated before you ask anymore question." Then he turned to Thex. "You wouldn't mind if we join you."

"Of course not Mr. Granger. Waitress. If you can, can we put these two tables together? And make that pint a half a litre."

Ten minutes latter the two table we put together. And all six had been severed their drinks, and had ordered. "So how did you do Harry?"

"I got a D in history of magic. A's in astronomy and divination. E's in charms, care of magical creatures and Herbology. Then O's in transfiguration, potions and defence against the dark art. My DADA mark was the highest of the year." Hermione open her mouth to say something but Harry quickly cut off. "I'm being allowed a rewrite for history which I am doing."

"Oh Harry that really really good, I'm proud of you. You knew I was gonna harp on you about history of magic didn't you."

"Ya. At least I know it wasn't only me, who messed up history of magic."

"I told you that wasn't my fault."

"Oh Kaylian wasn't it, you wrote your owls as well." Hermione's face show she was happy and interest, but her eyes were shooting dagger at her.

"Ya I did."

"Ya she got Nine Owls."

"Oh that is very good."

"It ok. How did you do?"

"Ten, seven of which were O's."

"Um Hermione, can I have a word with your in private."

"Ok." The two girls got up and walked to the lady's room.

Once inside Hermione's anger and malice came to the surface as Kalian turned to face her. "Hermione, I just want to say that you have nothing to worry about."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like Harry, and I want to let you know, that you have nothing to worry about. It not like he nice eye candy or anything. Cause he is." Her word were now coming out very fast so that Hermione could barely understand her.

"Kaylian. I understand. He is just not your type. And I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Jealous, I get to say with him in the same house for the summer and get to talk to him when I want."

"Ya."

"Don't worry. I'll only enjoy the great candy." Kaylian and Hermione broke into giggles. "But I suggest you tell him how you feel. Before someone who does like him come and steals him away from you."

"Ok, maybe tonight, or sometime this week. But lets get back to the table cause our food should be there soon."

"Agreed. And your dessert is waiting." With that both girls dissolved into giggles as they walked back to the table. As they sat down Harry looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"No, we were just talking about the dessert Hermione wants." Harry was stopped from asking more question by the arrive of the food." Through out dinner the table talked about their summer plans and what had happen about so far. Harry told Hermione about Bill and Fleur. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Which caused Kaylian to raise a eyebrow. That cause the discussion to shift about Hermione telling about hers and Harry's fourth year. By the time they had finish their main course and were waiting for dessert. The three teens had finish all of their topics of discussions. And the three adults started theirs.

'So Thex, what do you do."

"Well I use to work for the ministry as an Auror."

"That's like a SWAT slash solider right.

"That's right Mr. Granger. But I got out of that fifteen years ago. And started working on my order. And worked as a peacekeeper between muggle and wizard and wizard and wizard government. I just finish that stage and am actually gonna be teaching this September."

"What will you be teaching?"

"I'll be teaching Defence courses." This statement made Harry and Hermione raise an eyebrow as the looked at each other. Thex was save from saying anything else by desserts arrival. After dessert was finished the waitress came by. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"The check for the table, please." And a moment latter she returned carrying a black billfold. Thex pull out a golden card. And handed it to the waitress. Who quickly turned on her heals and the Grangers all looked shocked.

"We could of pay for our selves."

"It no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"I have more then I will ever use. And the best use of money is on others."

Forty minutes latter the trio arrive back a Grimmuald place and made their way inside. The moment the door shut Thex turned, "Harry, Kaylian I suggest that you both go straight to bed. Seeing you both have to be up early for training." Both teens nodded and then started to their rooms. Harry got changed and into his bed he head began to swarm of images of the day, then his thoughts froze on the image of Hermione. _God dam it. How am I supposed to go to bed with that in my head? I mean its… __**use what you've been taught. Push it out of you thoughts. Not out you mind cause I would mine look at that memory tonight. **__Hey if anyone is good enjoy that memory it is gonna be me._ It was at that point that Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

To soon in Harry mind a loud bussing slash beeping sound rang throughout the room. Once Harry got his bearing back he managed to look at the alarm clock that was still going off on the bedside table. He hit the off button. The alarm clock flashed seven. Harry looked out the window and the sun was indeed up. Harry quickly go up took a shower got into some clothes for training, then went down for breakfast. By the time he finished eating he had ten minutes to training started. Just as he was about to go back up to his room, the door open and Kaylian came in. she was dress in what Harry guessed was her Pjs. Which was a pair of blue with kittens flannel pj pants and a white tank top. Her hair a mess sticking up in places, some covering part of her face in a tangle mess. "Morning Kaylian." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Uhhh…"

"You do know we have ten minutes till training starts."

'Uhhh…"

"Ok." With that Harry stood up. He only had taken three steps to the door. Before Kaylian comprehended what he had said.

"WHAT! Sally! Get the shower going then get some of my training clothes out. then get me a butter toast." And with that Kaylian burst out of the kitchen at a mad sprint.

Ten minutes latter Harry arrived in the training room, to find Complin and three other guards. Complin started Harry with running. Harry had done one and a half laps before Kaylian arrived. Her hair dripping and thrown into a messy ponytail. All Harry got of the conversation that Complin was yelling at her was something about he didn't care how she was and all. How she could be the queen a bloody fucken England she still had to be at training on time. Then made her sprint the six laps before she could slow down to a run for the last twenty-four.

After another gruelling morning Harry and Kaylian were making their way up to the kitchen. "Um Harry can I ask you a questions?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You like Hermione right."

"I think we went over that point."

"I know, I was just wondering why you didn't complement her on her dress or why you didn't say good bye to her?"

"SHIT! I knew I forgot something last night." All he got from this was a round of laughter from Kaylian. They entered the kitchen to find the house elves just putting the finishing touches on lunch. So they both sat down, and with in a minute began to devour the lunch.

After lunch Harry quickly ran up to his room so he could take a shower but stopped short when he saw the Daily Prophet. AUROR PREFORMS PUBLIC EXACUTION OF TWO DEATH EATERS! Harry completely forgot about his shower and pulled open the paper and began reading what had been reading. The report of the battle between Thex and the death eaters, then it came to the point of the executions. And Harry could not believe what it said.

According to our source the Auror that is know as Thex. Which previously during the last war with He- Who – Must – Not – Be - Named worked his way to second in command of the auror's above Rufus and Moody. Before He- Who – Must – Not – Be – Named, and thirty of his followers collapsed a build on him. A body was recovered for the building. Now the ministry is looking into the return of this so-called Thex after he public executed Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew; in the middle of Diagon ally yesterday. The public is calling for the ministry to arrest Thex until his true identity has come out and to press charges. I have also been learned that this man has gained custody of no other then the boy who lived. That is right Harry potter is under the guiding hand of this man. Mrs. Weasley mother of Ronald Weasley, who has been a long time friend of Harry, says "That trusting Harry in the hands of this dangerous mad man is unacceptable and I have already sent multiple howler to people in power to reprehended this situation." Other cries from similar to those of Mrs. Weasley are being heard today across the Wizarding world.

Harry's mouth dropped at the last part. "Come on Harry its not that bad now is it?"

Harry looked up to the door to see Thex standing there. "No it isn't, I'm just shocked at what Mrs. Weasley said."

"She is just mad that someone she knows nothing about got the right to look after you instead of her. But I suggest you forget about the paper right now you have training in ten minutes."

"Ya right." and with that Thex turned and disappeared.

For the rest of the week Harry trained in the morning and afternoon. Sometimes Thex would be training Harry other times it was Complin and something one of the other guards. But Harry strength and speed were increasing as well was his accuracy. His duelling skills had easily quadrupled, weather that was his hand to hand or his magical duelling.

But Harry was sitting in his room, thinking of what he had learned. When he heard a knock his door. "Come in."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened at Diagon Ally."

"Kaylian, what the hell are you talking about. I'm glad that those two died."

"I'm not talking about those two. I'm taking about dean. He was one of your friends right?"

"What happen to Dean?"

"You didn't read it. He was killed in the Death Eaters attack. Along with his father, mother and little sister."

"WHAT!" Then Harry saw Kaylian mouth moving but didn't hear anything then all of a sudden Kaylian began to fad. The next thing he knew he was looking into a kitchen that looked nice and quaint. Then a teal ball of light hit the stove and it blow apart half the kitchen. The next thing he knew he saw Hermione her wand draw running down the stair, and her parents bodies laying on the ground blood dripping from their faces.

All of a sudden he was back in his room, Kaylian shaking him. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Hermione she under attack." Harry jumped up grabbing his wand then the Sword of Gryffindor. "I got to help her!"

"Harry lets get Complin and the others."

"We Dot have time."

"I'm going you can get them." Then Harry grabbed a picture frame from his bedside table, and pointed his wand at it. "God please let this work. Portus." The next thing he knew he felt a familiar pull at the back of his nave and he was in the half destroyed kitchen. Thankfully he and to his surprise Kaylian had landed behind what was left of the kitchen island. And the death eaters didn't see them. Harry held his hand up and counted to three with his fingers, then both Kaylian and Harry came around the opposites of the island and started fire spells at the unsuspecting death eaters. Five when down in the first wave of spells. then Hermione's shield fell, and she was hit by a disarming charm. Sending her a wall. This rendered her unconscious. "Harry Cover me." then Kaylian sprinted forward to grab Hermione. Harry instantly stood up and started firing every spell that came to his mind. Three more of the death eaters went down. But one managed to hit Kaylian with a purple curse that caused her to drop unconscious. At this Harry turned his attention to that death eater. and sent four spells at him. but they were easily block. Then the death eater points his wand in Hermione's direction. "Adav…"

"NO! Sectumsempra." The death flew back blood spraying form his chest. At the same time Harry had screamed his curse, there was six pops. Harry quickly looked over his shoulder to see Moody, Lupin, Bill, and Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Mr. Weasley behind him. then there was a flash of silver and Thex and fifty black-cloaked figures appeared in front of him. instantly five of the cloaked figures finished off the death eaters with their swords. At the same time Thex had kneeled over Kaylian and Hermione; while Complin was checking the Grangers. Lupin had run to Harry. "Harry, are you alright?" Harry didn't look at Lupin he just look at the death eater who now was lying dead in a large pool of his own blood.

Thex stood up after muttering a couple words. And turned and walked over to Harry and Remus. "They are gonna be alright. Hermione's just unconscious, and Kaylian is, well she had worse. Now Harry why didn't you tell me?"

"Kaylian was suppose to. Hermione need help then."

"I see. Not a bad job using a portkey."

"Hold on he created a portkey?"

"Yes, Tonks he did. That why it took us so long to get here. We couldn't trace where he had gone."

"Then how did you?"

"Remus, you remember when I slipped the ring into lily's bag."

"But Harry doesn't have a ring."

"No but Kaylian does. When she was hit by the curse. It notified me. as well a small group of my men. And we came as soon as we could."

"Sir. Police are a couple blocks away."

"Complin take Kaylian back home. And take twenty-five men with you."

'Yes sir." With that there was another flash of silver light and twenty- five men and Complin as well as Kaylian was gone." The Thex turned to the other wizards and witch in the house.

"I will handle."

"Thex I don't…"

"Remus I will deal with the police and then deal with the death eaters that Harry, Kaylian and Hermione managed to capture. But I need you guys to leave."

"Ok, Thex. Just let us know if…"

"I will Remus, I will." With that there was six pops Remus and the rest of the order left.


	11. Chapter 11 Fight for Hermoine

CHAPTER 11

Fight for Hermione.

The moment the order left, Thex turned around to the remaining knight. "Muggle, form, now. Then start collecting the death eaters." Then all the remaining knight cloaks changed to long black leather trench coats. A moment latter Harry became aware of loud sirens that came around the corner. Twenty police cars and vans pulled up to the remains of the house. As well as two fire trucks and three black SUV's. Cops came out of the of their vehicles gun drawn and yelling at the knights to drop their weapons. "Harry stay by Hermione." was all Harry hear before Thex started walking towards the cops. "You boys are a little late."

"Who the ruddy hell, are you."

"I'm Special agent Thex, Terriost task force UN. I'm the commanding office of this Team." The cops instantly lowered their guns as Thex flashed a badge that was in his wallet.

"What the hell happened?"

"I terriost cell that has resurfaced roughly a year ago, after going silent for fifteen years. Attack one of the family that we had put into our protection. Our guards were killed, as were Mr. and Mrs. Granger. From what we can tell were explosions. Probably a high power rockets was launched. They hit the living room and another at hit the kitchen."

At that point the firemen had started putting out the fire that was a light on part of the remainder of the house.

"Is there anything we can help with?"

"If you boys can close this area. Probably a four-mile radius. It would be a great help."

"Will do commander."

With that the cops began to disperse. Then Thex turn and was about to deal with the Harry and Hermione when some one cleared their thought behind him.

"Um… Special Agent Thex." Thex turned around to find a young woman. She had silvery hair that fell past her waist. Her eyes were a crystal blue.

"Yes, can I help you miss?"

"I'm Miss Parkinson. And I'm with social services."

"When the neighbours friends call the police they said they her their neighbours daughter screaming."

"Miss. Granger is still alive and has only suffered some minor injuries. She is currently being treated by the teams field medic."

"Well I am glad to hear that. But I'm afraid that I will have to take her with me once your medic is done with her."

"I'm sorry Miss Parkinson, you must understand I can't let you do that."

"No I am sorry Special agent Thex. You do not have a choice in this matter. Seeing she is a British citizen and UN doesn't have power to rule what happens to them without a the proper paper work."

"I will be taking her with me when we leave, I can assure you that."

"No you will not. She will come with me and she was spend the rest of the day with us being treated, while we find the best suited relative to care for her. And I don't give me that jurisdiction crap. Cause in this matter you have none. Now I want to see miss Ganger."

"Now miss Parkinson, you may have the right to take her right now. But I will ensure you that you will not be giving her to any relatives. And as to wanting to see miss Granger. I cannot allow that till we confirm you are who you are and that the site is properly secured."

"It will take you a hearing to get her, and as soon as I can I will want to see and speak with her."

"Then so be it, but if you will please just wait in your vehicle I will send someone to gather you when you are allowed." And with that Thex turned and walked towards Harry and Hermione.

"Harry I got some bad news." Harry quickly looked up at Thex.

"What do you mean you got some bad news? Hermione's gonna be alright."

"Yes Harry she is gonna be fine. But social services have to take her for the day. But I want to tell Hermione before the lady comes over and te…"

"I wont let them take her."

"Harry we have no choice. But I promise you that I will do all in my power to get custody of her." With that Thex pull out his wand and began to wave it in seven different ways. When Harry looked down at Hermione, her nasty looking cuts were bandaged and the other small cuts and scraped were cleaned out. Then Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry! Death eaters! They're here! They're attacking! Dad! MOM!" then Hermione broke down into tears.

"Hermione, it's ok, the death eaters are gone. We took care of them."

"Bu… Bu… But, m…om, d…ad."

"I am truly sorry Miss Granger. They didn't make it." This caused Hermione to brake down even more. Harry started to rubbing her back.

"Hermione, I am trying to get custody of you so that I can protect you. But social services is forcing me to turn you over to them till they can find a suitable relative to take care of you."

"But…"

"Hermione, I will do all in my power to protect you well you are with them, and to get custody of you. As for right now I will pack up all of your belonging and as much of the other belonging that are in this house as I can. And bring over to where me, Harry and Kaylian are staying. I don't want you to speak, I just want you to nod your head if you understand me." Hermione nodded her head weakly. "Good. Now I will be right back with Miss Parkinson."

With that Thex stood up and walked over to the SUV's. Before he even reached them Miss. Parkinson had gotten out. "Well am I allowed to see her?"

"Yes, but first I like to go over few things. First she has been told the fate of her parents. And she is starting to cope with it. Second her boyfriend who was over during the attack is with her right now, helping her. Thirdly I am gonna be sending six of my men with you to make sure miss Granger is kept safe. Lastly I will be having just got confirmation that I we have a courtroom and a judge, for a hearing tomorrow at one in the afternoon." Miss Parkinson face showed the shock she was in.

"But… how…?"

"We are UN we can pull strings." The social worker seems to gain a bit of composer and her thoughts back.

"As for her boyfriend, that is a good thing. Someone she is accustomed to and cares for is a good thing. But as for you sending guards I don't…"

"There will be a guard whether you like it or not so don't argue it." Thex's tone was icy and finite. "Now if you want to see her I suggest you follow Me." and with that Thex turned headed back to Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked up to see Thex and a silver hair woman walking towards him and Hermione, who was now crying into Harry's shoulder. When they got there Harry moved so that he mouth was right by Hermione's ear. "Hermione the social worker is here." It was barely audible, but he knew that she had heard him. A moment later Hermione peaked out from Harry's shoulder. Her eyes red and tears now silently streaming downs her cheeks. "I wont let anything happen to you Hermione." once more in a barely audible whisper. The only response Hermione did was to squeeze him tighter.

"Miss. Granger, I am Miss Parkinson, and I work with Social service. I sorry about you lose. But for you well being I was going to take you to our over night house, for tonight and as long as it takes to find you a safe and better place to live."

"No place will ever be better."

"I understand, but in time somewhere else will become you home and you will love it there. But if you like it Hermione you can bring your boyfriend with you tonight. Seeing we figure that by tomorrow we should be able to release you to some relatives." At the word boyfriend Hermione's eyes darted up to Harry's face. Harry face was stone cold, no emotion flicker across his face. It was at that moment Thex stepped in.

"I think that a good idea, I'll take them upstairs, and they can grab an overnight pack."

"Well agent Thex I think we agree on something for a change."

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, this way please. Oh Medulla please escort Miss. Parkinson back to her vehicle." With that Harry helped Hermione to her feet and started to walk up the stair, after Thex. Thex ushered them into a room. "Sally." There was a soft pop.

"Yes master."

"Go home and get a two day bag of stuff for Harry. Then bring it back here."

"Of course master." And with another bow, she disappeared with a pop.

"Hermione, how about you pack something while I have a little chat in the hall." Hermione simple nodded. The Thex ushered Harry outside.

"It's hard. It always is, no matter who we are, or how many times we have to do it. We wouldn't be human if it wasn't."

"But I see it over and over in my head." Tears coming to his face.

"It will for a while, but consider what would of happened if you hadn't. He hurt Hermione back in June, and he would of kill her today. He got what I would of given him. And consider this. Its easier on you, to kill he use magic then it would have been using you blade or in hand to hand combat."

"Will it ever get easier?"

"I wish I could say it would, but it never does. You learn to live with them, you learn to make them fade, but they are always there. The best way to deal with them is to talk them out, or write them out."

"That why you want me to go with Hermione. You not only want me to comfort her, but her to comfort me."

"Yes."

'Now lets go back into her bedroom and see how she is doing." And with that the two walked back into Hermione's room to find her trying to shove three large books into her bag. "You know you only be able to take one of them right." Hermione looked up and gave him a stare of death. "What there is no way for us to do magic? Or else we could shrink them and there would be no problem."

"I may be able to help with that." at this Hermione looked at Thex. "Pick all that you what to bring. Hermione quickly moved to her bookshelves and pulled another three books. And placed them on her bed. Then Thex move forward and pulled out his wand. A moment latter the six books were each two inches by an inch and a half. "All you need to do is say enlarge the book title, and it will become normal size. And to return it to the shrunken size just say shrink the book title."

"Thank you." Then there was a soft pop and sally stood in front of Thex with a small leather knapsack. "Master Harry stuff."

"Thank you sally. You can return home. But when you get there can you tell Complin to come here."

"Of course master." And another bow and she was gone. With that Thex turned and lead Harry and Hermione back down stairs. They were crossing the room and making there way towards the three SUV's and the now six motorcycles. When I knight came up to them. "These I believe belong to the two behind and Kaylian." he held out two wands and the sword of Gryffindor. Thex quickly took the three things muttered something, then turned to Harry and Hermione. Handing Hermione her wand then turning to Harry and handed he a shrunk sword. "It works the same way as Hermione's books. Now I don't think miss Parkinson waiting any longer." They reached the vehicles and Harry was about to open one of the back door when Thex spoke. "Oh, if you need anything just ask Complin."

"But Complin isn't with these guards."

"Harry you get your usual guard, on top of what I'm sending for Hermione." with that Harry's nodded in understanding, as he pulled the door opened and helped Hermione in. then followed suit.

An hour latter the convoy of nine vehicles pulled up to a large brown stone building near the heart of London. "This is are main office. We just have to do some paperwork and some database stuff then we will take you to your where you are staying."

The group walked up the stairs to the front door. Everyone they saw heading towards them, swerved to the right or left just as they reach them. Five minutes latter they were up two floors sitting in a large office, Miss Parkinson filling out several forms. "You know, you guards are pretty useful. That's the fastest I've gotten to my office in six years."

"Miss. Parkinson."

"Chamberland, what is it?"

"um… you know how you asked me to run that background on that agent Thex."

"Yes, yes. What did you find."

"well most data bases didn't have anything. I tried the UN's but all I got is that his file is highly classified. NSA had nothing, Interpol had nothing, CIA, FBI, KGB nothing."

"Chamberland. The point."

"Right, right, well then I ran the name through MI-6 database and I hit something. They only had one file, but it told more then I need. It came up with two cases that they ran into him. he is some black beret, for UN. Is their most dangerous and lethal agent. Basically he's got a no fly zone with most agencies. He has more power then the bloody President of the United States."

"that's it no other background no dirt, no records of mistake, no records of his treatment of people."

"The only record of treatment is that when he is assigned to a mission. No one that is against him survive."

"God, have mercy."

It was at this point Complin appeared. "You want information so that you can plan you way of beating him in court I'll give it to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you will never be able to win."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"very well. He has thirty six years of experience in the field. And another twelve years in studies. He originally was trained to be the ultimate spy. Able to change his appearance with in seconds. Trained to be able to do any job. Use anything and everything as a weapon. But then a battle took his unit and his two mentors. After that he went into the field. Anything that UN was against died. Anyone who stood up against him died. He was unstoppable. He was the best."

"but does he have any emotion."

"He does, although in the field I doubt that you will ever find any. I remember there was one fight that his squadron got ambushed. They were cut apart; it took minutes to take the squadron to go from three hundred to four. Those four Thex in the lead charged the enemy. Two of which Thex be one broke the enemy line and got into a friendly village. The enemy troops march into the town, they gathered all the children and prepared to kill them. Thex and the other solider charged the execution line. Those two men slaughtered eight hundred enemy troop that day. At the village. Thex took twelve bullets. The other soldier died half way through the fight. But not a single villager was killed. When reinforcements made it to the village, all the found was Thex covered in blood, all enemy troops bodies were move outside of the village. And him kneeling comforting some of the little children.

After that he settled down, got married. His wife was eight months pregnant. When a group of terrorist attacked his house. the same group that attacks the Grangers, only the last time they were around. He killed all eight with his bare hands. But his wife was badly hurt. The doctor managed to save his child but his wife died. That's when he took up the fight against the terrorist. With him in control we managed to take their numbers down. Then something happened to their leader and they all disappeared. And they disappeared. And we had fifteen years of peace. Time to rebuild our forces to prepare, most of us thought it was over. But Thex keep say that they would be back. And last year at the end of June they reappeared."

"what became of his child."

"She lived. And he mentored her when ever he had a chance. But then there was the attack eighteen years ago. His daughter was in an apartment building visiting a friend, when the attack came at her. Thex led ten men against forty heavily armoured and armed men. The took out most before the terrorists fire ten rocket at the apartment building. The last five were take out but the damage was done the build began to collapse. He grabbed his daughter and I've never someone throw someone else that far in my life. He threw her out of harms way. The build fell on him. it was a miracle he survived. He was hospitalize for six months. The sad thing was his daughter was killed two months latter in another attack." There was only a look of shock and pity on miss Parkinson's face.

Meanwhile, Harry was taking everything in. _that can't be right. cause he went to school with my parents. There is no way he could have forty eight years of experience. _Hermione interrupted his thoughts at this point. "Harry, can I talk to you about something?"

"sure."

"Why do you think miss. Parkinson called you my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, but when she said it, I felt as if that's what you wanted."

"I… I…"

"You've liked me for a while haven't you?"

"How did …"

"Kaylian filled me in the first day I was with them."

"but you…"

"Hermione, please listen to me. I wasn't sure how I felt about you till that night I talked with Kaylian, but after that I was pretty sure of my feelings, I liked you. Dam I kept yelling at my self for being so thick. Then this attack shows me that I can be with anyone. That would make that person one of the biggest targets for Voldemort."

"Harry, I'm already a target, I will always be one, cause I always want to help you. Because no matter what happens I will always be there for you." _Yes but if we were to go out the risk for you will increase ten fold. __**You dam idiot. She wants to be your girlfriend. She's been through hell today. Stop being noble. Do what your heart is telling you. **_"Hermione. I need to tell you something before we go any farther. I want to be with you but, there was something that Dumbledore told me the night we came back from the ministry that is…"

"Harry, just tell me what it is."

"ok, you know the prophecy that Voldemort wanted well I know what it said."

"But, how it was smashed?"

"the person who it was told to, is the only one other then the ball that could recall the prophecy, to the world. And Dumbledore was the one that the prophecy was told to, so he told me. it said. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" so you see…" that was all he was able to saw before Hermione had pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh… Harry, I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just gonna have to help my boyfriend get ready to take out the Dark Lord."

"Hold on. You still want to go out with me? even after…" he was interrupted by Hermione leaning forward and kissing him genteelly on the lips. The kiss only last a couple seconds but to Harry it was an eternity. Harry looked into Hermione cinnamon eyes. "Well in that case, I believe I should do this proper. Hermione Jane Granger. Would you consent to being my girlfriend." This caused Hermione to giggle.

"I would most certainly would." And with that Harry leaned forward and kissed her once more.

"Hem, hem" at this both Harry and Hermione spun around wide-eyed and pale to find miss Parkinson. "Well that seemed to get your attention. I don't know what you had her giggling about but we are going to where you are gonna stay tonight."

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione found themselves once more on the road in the black SUVs. Another hour later and they pulled up to a large Victorian style house on the edge of London. "Welcome Harry and Hermione to my house, I decided to bring you here, instead of putting you into a foster home for the night. It should be quiet and safer for you. Not to mention it will also give you a bit more privacy, which I believe you two need." With this Miss Parkinson turned to the draconian guards that were following. "I believe you can set up your perimeter around the house." Then she ushered Harry and Hermione into the house.

An hour minute latter Harry found himself sitting on the couch in the main living area, looking into the fire, with Hermione snuggling up against his chest. Emily, for that's what Miss Parkinson had told them to call her, had given a tour of the house. _God, what a day. First there was training, then the fight. Then Dolohov. I…I…I…_ A soft whisper reached his ears. "Harry?" Harry looked down into Hermione's cinnamons eyes.

"Umm?"

"I was wondering about a couple things, the fight. All I remember is the house shaking then the running down stairs to fine death eaters everywhere. I started fighting, then say mom and dad." At this point she broke down again. Harry instantly pull her closer and began to rub her back.

"It's ok, they wouldn't want you to be sad, they would of wanted you to be strong and live life and enjoy yourself."

"I know… but…but."

"But it hurts knowing that they are gone. That they will never be there to see you graduate, to see you get married, to see you children."

"Ya, I don't know how you've deal with it. And … and still act the way you do."

"Sometime I wonder how I do it to."

"Ya… but what happen after I got hit. I remember Kaylian was there. But I didn't see her as we left?"

"Well after you were hit. Kaylian told me to cover here well she got you. So I laid down suppressive fire. But there were to many of them and the leader of them to her out with the same curse that hit you back in June. Then well the others pinned down he started talking to me how he was going to kill you. From his voice I knew it was Dolohov. He started to cast the killing curse, that when I spun out of my cover and fired the first curse that came to my mind."

"You didn't use an unforgiving?"

"No! No, I used something I saw Thex use yesterday. I don't know how I manage it. But I was like a blade sliced from his right hip to his left shoulder. Thex and his men as well as the Order arrived just after I fired the curse. And…"

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Ya, I just reacted, all I saw was the images of what he did to you at the ministry. Then and what he did to your parents. I don't know I just reached and when I got control again. And…"

"It's ok." It was Hermione's turn to comfort Harry. "So that's what was on you mind when Thex introduced us to Emily."

"Ya." It was at that point that Harry lowered his head and captured Hermione's lips. Hermione instantly kissed him back. They broke apart gasping for air. "You know Miony, I could get use to that."

This caused Hermione to stand and put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Miony is it? "

"Well it could be herms."

"Miony sounds good. And that means I should come up with a nickname for you."

"Well you could always call me Harry, or I don't know hansom, charming, umm…"

"We'll see. I have one for you thou. Don't worry." And with that she kissed him then snuggled closer to him. Before Harry knew it we felt his eye get heavy then close, and he was asleep.

Harry woke feeling very warm, sore, and with a heavy weight on his chest. _What the hell? I didn't have one of my lovely dreams. __**True. So all you have to do is fall asleep on a couch, so you don't dream, and you wake up sore as hell.**__ So I prefer sore over tiered. _His eye flickered open to see what the weight on him was. All he saw was a mass of brown. _What the hell? __**I would say that it is Hermione's hair. **__Oh Shit! What am I doing? What the bloody hell was I thinking? __**I would say you were trying to comfort your girlfriend. Seeing she lost her parents yesterday. **_Harry was stirred from his mental argument by Hermione shifting. _**Say something sweet asshole.**_ "Morning beautiful."

Hermione's head snapped around, and her eye's said it all. "You do know Miony…" he was cut off by Hermione giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry. I… I… I thought that is was all a…" Harry looked into her eyes _Oh shit; I see where this is going I better stop it. _ With that he lend forwards and captured her lips.

"Hum… Hum." Both Harry and Hermione broke apart. And looked toward the direction of the sound. They both saw Emily standing half way down the stairs. Hermione's face went crimson, and Harry tried hard not to look at Emily or Hermione.

"Well, I found both your untouched then come saw you two first asleep then sogging." Hermione face seemed to reach a shade of red that Harry could only describe as Weasley red. "But it could be worse. At least I found you to full clothed." At this it was Harry's turn to blush. "Ok Parkinson, I think you have embarrassed them quite enough." All three heads turned to the front door, to fine a guard standing in it. Emily was the first to react. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I TOLD YOU GUYS TO SET UP YOUR GUARD AROUND THE HOUSE! NOT IN THE HOUSE!"

"Now miss. Parkinson. My duty is to protect the two young individuals in this house that have been through more then you can ever imagine. And there are other ways to get into this house that cannot be guarded against. That means there has to be a guard within the house with these two." With that he nodded his head towards Harry and Hermione. "Now onto business. We will be leaving at eleven thirty for the hearing; under a full guard."

"I don't see why we have to leave that early, seeing it only take three quarters of an hour to get to the court house from here."

"Miss Parkinson. We will leave at that time and there will be no debates on it. That is all." And with that the guard turned and left.

The three remaining people in the room looked at each other, then Emily snapped back reality. "Well then I guess we better get going. So what you two want for breakfast?" it was just some toast and marmalade for Hermione, Harry refused to even touch food. He just walked up the stairs, into the room he was suppose to stay in and grabbed a fresh set of cloths, then walked down two doors to the washroom and took a shower. Twenty minute latter Harry returned to his room dressed in a pair of black slacks, and a long shelve black button up dress shirt.

"You know, your mother use to get mad at your father for not eating." Harry whipped around to find Thex standing in the doorway.

"What the? How the?" Harry took one step then fell back onto his bed.

"I believe the answers to those question are. I am here because you are refusing to eat. And the reason I know is because Complin has been keeping an eye on you."

"I just not hungry."

"You are not hungry because everything time you think of food the memory of blood spraying out of Dolohov as your curse hit him, and the sound of his lifeless body hitting the ground. Or maybe the image of his lifeless corpse laying on the ground in a pool of his blood." All Harry could do was nod. "Harry, that just means you are human."

"WHAT!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Harry humans were created to live in harmony. Things happened to destroy that harmony and in doing so, evil was brought into the world. But no matter what happens unless you are completely converted by the evil you will feel like crap, always fine it hard to kill. That is how it should be."

"Thex do the images every go away?"

"I wish I could say yes. But they never truly leave us. I think it is a reminder of what happens if we abuses the power of governing that we have been given in this world." Thex turned to leave when Harry ask another question.

"Thex Complin said that you have had thirty-six years of field experience and another twelve years of studies. He said you had a daughter and that she was killed."

"I will answer that latter when we are back home."

"Um… do you remember the first time you, um… you know?"

"Unfortunately yes. I remember that day. It was the first time I every question an order. I was ordered to execute a spy that was discovered. I hesitated, but in the end I ended killing him as a rescue party broke in to get him out. I killed them all." For the first time Harry had every seen their was no flame in Thex's eyes. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't see their faces" there was a long pause the Thex turned one more. "I will see you in a couple hours, take care."

Ten minutes latter Hermione entered Harry's room with a plate of toast. "So, you are gonna eat." Harry looked up to see that her face showed he had no choice in the matter. Harry simply nodded and pick up a piece of toast. Hermione watch Harry eat every last bit of the four piece of toast that she had brought him. "Now, lets decide what you are wearing."

"Miony, I wear what I was going to were."

"Come on Harry you have to have something better then that to wear. We want to make a good impression on the judge." And with that she opened Harry's bag and began to go through what the elves had put in there for him. Harry and Hermione were amazed all of what the elves had pack. They had sent three different pairs of pant six different shirts and three different pairs of shoes. They also had managed to pack three sets of robes. Plain pair of black robes, his green dress robes. Then a set of black and silver robes that looked more like a shirt and pants then they did robes. These came with a set of black boots that they both assumed were made of dragon skin. In the end Hermione decided that these were what Harry was gonna wear, so Harry changed into the these robes and boots. _God these are bloody comfortable. I could get use to wearing these all the time. _"So Miony what are you gonna wear? Do I get to pick it?" this caused Hermione to giggle. "We will see." With that both walked across the hall into the room where Hermione was suppose to stay. And began to short through the cloths that he had brought with her. "Miony when did you get these?" Hermione turned to see Harry holding up another set of robes that were like the ones Harry were except that they were black and white; and her boots were white.

While Hermione quickly took a shower and changed into her robes Harry packed his bag and then Hermione's. He had just finished when Hermione walked back in. Harry turned and nearly died. For Hermione was standing there only wrap in a white fluffy towel. Harry regained enough control of his body to turn away, but not before both Hermione's and his faces turned scarlet. "Um…Um….Um…"

"I forgot a bra." With that Hermione quickly retrieved a bra from her bag then disappeared back into the washroom. Another twenty minute went by before she emerged once more this time fully dress in her robes. "Um… Miony?"

"can we not talk about it right now?"

"Anything you want."

"Thanks." There was a long silence then Hermione spoke up again.

"So I think we should take our stuff down stairs."

"Ya" and with that both got up, picked up their bags and head down stairs.

An hour and a half latter they arrived at the courthouse where the hearing was being held. Emily lead both Harry and Hermione inside, through the security station, then into the front of the first courtroom on the right. _dam it do I have to come into one of these every summer. __**Well at least your are less nervous this time round.**__ Ya a bit, but... _It was this time her was interrupted by a man that Emily had referred to the day before as Chamberland. "Miss Parkinson! Miss Parkinson!"

"Chamberland this better be good."

"It is. I was do some more looking into Thex all night long right."

"And?"

"Well I didn't come up with much, except two minor references."

"What were they?"

"The first was his signature as a witness for a marriage of a Lily Even and a James Potter. The second was his signature as a witness for the will of Lily and James Potter."

"But…" then comprehension dawn on her as she look at Harry."

"Ya well I looked into it, we don't have either of their careers. But we do know that they were well off from the financial information I got of the government records. but the big shocker is that they were murdered…"

"fifteen years ago on Halloween."

"Ya how the hell did you know that?"

"it know it because they were my parents." A single tear formed in Harry's eye. At which Hermione hugged him.

"But that not right. we would have had a file with your information on it."

"No you wouldn't." everyone turned immediately to the main door of the courtroom to see Thex standing there.

"And why would that be?"

"Because as that matter deal with a direct attack against two best agents, and was direct done by the lead of the terrorist cell we have been fighting for the pass x amount of years. UN decides that we would follow their will as closely as humanly possible dealing with it."

"But they, he" Chamberland pointed at Harry. "Are British citizens?"

"Ah, but they were under orders from the UN and when that happens UN has complete control of the issue."

"Now I believe we have a hearing to deal with."

Almost as if the bailiff was listening he stood. "All Rise." The judge walked into the courtroom, he sat down. "This is the hearing to determine the custody of a one Hermione Jane Granger. It is People Vs. UN people represented by Social Worker Miss E. Parkinson. UN represented by Special Agent Thex." The bailiff finish calling out. The Judge, the spoke. "UN What is your case?" Thex stood up.

"Your Honour. UN is seeking custody of Miss Granger. Do to the fact that there is still a threat out there that wants her dead. The threat has already kill her parents and numerous others over the pass year. To keep Miss Granger alive so that se can benefit sociality UN must take her and relocate her into a new secure location." With that Thex stand back down. The judge made no indication of any kind.

"People."

With this Miss Parkinson stood up. "Your Honour. The people see the fact that miss Granger is in danger, but we must ask to why she is in danger. First we have no background into why her parents were targets, the only thing we do know is that her boyfriend is a target. Secondly we state that for someone to grow up in protective custody, which she would be put into if her custody is surrendered to UN, determinates a persons moral and effective the rest of a person life. Secondly we have looked into who her custody who fall into. It would fall directly into the Hand of agent Thex. Even though he has been a parent and is willing to sacrifice his life for his children, we have decide that he could not give Hermione sufficient about of love and support. That is why we believe that she should be place with her aunt and uncle is America." With that she sat down.

"UN do you have any response to that." Thex quickly stood up.

"I do your honour. I understand your concern with the amount of love and support I can show. But transferring her to her aunt and uncle will only cause more fatalities. For they live is a apartment building in downtown New York. And Miss Parkinson you know very well that the terrorist that want miss Granger dead will not hesitate to destroy the building she is in to get to her. For they use to hand launched rockets into the Granger household. What do think they would do to an apartment building?"

"What makes you think that they will attack her there?"

"Because over the pass year I have deployed over two thousand men world wide to deal with attack world wide." That seemed to stop Miss Parkinson argument.

"Your honour. I will stand by the choice of sending miss Granger to her aunt and uncle in New York. Because a stable not violent, loving family is important."

"At the Risk of Thousands!" everyone stopped. Harry and Hermione feel a sudden drop in temperature. _God I hate to really see him really mad._

"Enough. I've heard enough of this bickering." The judge looked at both parties. "Although your argument are valid Agent Thex I have to agree with Miss Parkinson that a stable and loving family is more important. There four I give the custody of Miss Granger to her aunt and uncle in America."

At this Thex stood and started to walk towards the judge.

"I'm sorry your honour. But you have force me to use something I didn't want to use." With that he reached into the inside jacket pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper.

"This is a direct order sign by the security senate of UN ordering this court to sign over the Custody of Miss Hermione Jane Granger to me." Everyone's jaws even dropped. _WOW! When he said he would do everything in his power he meant it. _The judge quickly examined the paper that Thex had handed him and then looked back between the two parties.

"Well it seems that I have no choice then to reverse my decision and give the custody of Miss Granger over to Agent Thex."

"Complin please escort Miss Granger and Mr. Potter and the belongings that they have with them over to the location that we have talked about. While I deal with the little paper work we have here." With a quick nodded Complin grabbed both Hermione's and Harry's bags and ushered them out of the courtroom.

Thex sign the paperwork then turned to leave to find miss Parkinson standing in his way. "Why didn't use that at the beginning?"

"Although I had it I really never wanted to use it. It was a contingence plan."

"Complin I think it was said that he would tell me your past, because it didn't matter you always won." This got a chuckle out of Thex.

"If I always won, we wouldn't of need this hearing. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter would have their parents and close to ten thousand live would have been saved. But I don't always win. And we are where we are. Now good day miss Parkinson, I have other things to deal with right now." And with that he brushed by her and left the courtroom.


End file.
